The Radiated Bullet
by Melissa Schmitt
Summary: Did you enjoy The Burn of Radiation? Did you cry when it ended? Well fret no longer because Megan and I made a sequel to the story. Alex and Liz are back again in the Wasteland! Join them on another adventure through D.C.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**War, war never changes. Men have always fought whether it was for resources, money, or religion. This time it was for resources, the ground was dry from all the years it was stolen from. October 23, 2077 the bombs fell, the few people that listen to the sirens ran to safety of the vaults. After the bombs dropped from the sky all that was left was the people living in the underground vaults. Many of the vaults were over run by their experiments others just faded away. Vault 100, a vault long forgotten, hid so well no one ever knew it existed. But what happened in that forgotten vault? No one knows because no one has ever left vault 100 … or so they say. But there's been stories about the resident of Vault 100, two girls raised in the dreaded vault. Some of the stories say they saved everyone in Capital Wasteland, others say they died. The stories are unconfirmed, there are no witness...or so they say.**

* * *

**Alexandria**

A year has passed since the events at Rockopolis, it's been one hell of a year. After a few months James had took his own life to save Thomas from a group of Super Muties. We continued on, Liz still grieving, and continued our job. We got enough money to break off on our own, Kellin and I work together in separate groups. Crow and Shay have joined Kellin also, which seems to mildly piss him off. He'd much rather be with me and Liz than them. After Kellin's men got back from hunting down Joseph's men most of them left us to go with a larger group, only a few remain.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"Do you know any place to get shotgun shells?" I asked Alex while spinning a knife and inspecting my shotgun that was lying on my lap.

"You could kill some Enclave," Alex shrugged. "Or just go check with Moria."

"Either's fine with me. Killing Enclave? I haven't seen many around here. Where are they normally at?"

"I've heard they've been around the D.C. area a lot."

"Are you up for killing Enclave?"

"Do they have money for Jet?" Thomas asked while walking over to us. He had gotten taller over the year, now he was my height, almost taller.

"No, and even if they did you wouldn't get it." Alex stood up and walked over to him and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Bitch, give that back." Thomas growled.

"No." She said firmly and stomped out the cigarette.

"And these," I said and paused to make sure he saw he full pack of cigarettes in my hand, "are gone." I threw them into the river we were sitting by. "Say goodbye to your babies." I smiled and watched them flow down the rushing water.

"Wait, those were mine." Alex looked shocked.

"Here are yours." I pulled the pack out and threw them to her.

"Thanks." She caught them and stuck them in her back pocket.

"You two are bitches." Thomas crossed his arms.

"You should clean out that mouth, boy." I laughed.

"You both need to clean out your crotches." Thomas smiled slyly.

"Say that again." Alex grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Yeah, I dare you to say it again." I leaned back a little on my heels.

"Liz! You can't just let her do this!" He warned.

"You deserve it."

Alex punched him in the stomach and dropped him to the ground.

"Fuck you two." He gasped for air.

"You wish." I smiled and holstered the knife in my boot.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"What are we going to do with him?" I sat down on the cot once Thomas had left.

"I don't know, he needs to learn respect. You'd think fighting for your life in the wastes would help you gain respect, but instead it ruined his 'good boy' act." Liz shrugged.

"Let's have him take a contract out with us."

"Good idea."

"Maybe the contract would teach him respect, their kind is the best." I lifted up my missing pinky.

"If it doesn't, then I'm gonna shot his dick off."

"I'd rather give him a circumcision."

She laughed. "He might be too high to know what the fuck he's doing."

"He'd notice next time he's getting it on with some chick, behind the dumpster."

"I wouldn't doubt he's already got some girl pregnant."

"I've seen his eyes roaming over my body recently, it's weird coming from someone under sixteen."

"He'd learn respect just from getting down with you." She smiled.

"Everyone does."

"Oh, so that's what you did to all those dicks in the vault?"

"Of course, only one exception."

"That vault and the boys inside. The only good one was Chad."

"Kaidan was pretty good."

"Only 'cause he hung out with Chad."

"He was damn good in bed too."

"He thought that same about you."

"Did he miss me?"

"Lots, he wouldn't shut up about you after you left."

"Aww, that's cute, I hate cute. Whiney bitch, all Kaidans are whiney, have you noticed that?"

"I have, and you just happened to make one fall for you. I bet he still loves you. I imagine him yelling, 'Alex! I kept the rest of my virginity for you!'"

"I feel bad for the other dwellers, actually no I don't."

"They're softies."

"I hope the Overseer is dead." I growled darkly.

"I bet he is."

"We should go back there and make sure he is."

"That's not a bad idea."

"I still have scars from that bastard."

"That motherfucker deserves to be brutally murdered."

"He definitely deserves it."

"So, what is our next course of action?"

"Scout, you want to make Tom do it?"

"Yeah."

"You trust him to actually do it? I'll go with him, make sure he does it right."

"Good idea."

* * *

**Thomas**

"Thomas, get in here." Alex yelled from inside.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you?" I yelled back.

"Because I'm going to kill you if you don't." She burst out the door and grabbed onto my arm harshly.

"Fine. Holy fuck, bitch."

She released my arm and walked back inside. I followed her with my arms crossed. "You look like a hormonal teenage girl when you stand like that."

"I seem to handle it better than you ever handle your periods." I growled.

"I'm just always pissy, would you like me to cut your balls off today? No, then shut your mouth."

"Shut your mouth, bitch." I growled quietly.

"Keep calling me a bitch and you won't have a voice box to do it again."

"You're _so _tough."

Alex lunged at me, grabbing onto my throat. "I'm _so_ done with you."

"_You're _done with _me?"_ I challenged.

"Hit me." She set me down.

"Why the hell should I?"

"If you think you can take me, then go ahead, hit me."

"He couldn't take either of us." Liz said when she walked through the shack to pick something up off the table.

"Hit me." Alex repeated. "I'll give you a free shot."

"Fine." I shrugged. After a moment, I drew back my fist and aimed at the side of her face. It landed with a thud and a pissed off look from Alex.

She smiled and punched back.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

Alex and I stared down at Tom's cot where he passed out.

"Wow, nice punch." I smiled.

"I've mastered the art. I'm done with his back talking, hopefully he'll get tired of my beatings."

"Hopefully. If it doesn't, he's going to have a life full of hell."

"I kind of _would_ enjoy kicking his ass, daily."

"He deserves worse."

"I agree, but that demon is still your brother. Is evil recessive?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"We should kill him before he tries to poison us, actually I think he pissed in my water."

"You have fun with that." I laughed. "And killing isn't a bad idea…"

"By the way I gave you the water." Alex smiled and walked off.

"Eww...I'm going to murder you…" I yelled after her. "I guess I've done worse, though." I smiled at good memories.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"Rise and shine, beautiful." I slapped Thomas' cheek.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things. What are you specifically asking about?"

"Everything…"

"Blame the Overseer."

"Or blame it all on _you _and Liz."

"Blame my problems on Liz and myself? I don't think that makes much sense."

"Well you two are responsible for all your shit, and you rubbed off on each other."

"She rubbed off on me how? I'm pretty sure I'm not a better person, or better at relationships, don't tell Kellin that."

He mockingly acted like he was thinking for a moment. "So true."

"Hey, I know the truth, and my place in this Godforsaken world."

"Whatever." He bumped his shoulder into mine as he walked past me.

"Come back here." I grabbed onto him and spun him around.

"Let go, bitch."

"Would you like me to hit you again?"

He ripped his arm out of my grip. "Abusive much?" He growled before turning to leave again.

"You have a job, if you do it I'll give you a treat. Don't tell your sister." I held up a brown paper bag.

"Disgusting. It's probably poisoned."

"Why would I poison my own stash, I've also notice a few things missing. Know anything about that?"

"Nope, I definitely don't." He responded sarcastically.

"Then it was probably Kellin, because he _always_ does drugs." I responded sarcastically.

"Yep, totally Kellin."

"I don't mind as long as we have a mutual agreement."

"Agreement, with you? Bitch please."

"I have drugs, cigarettes, and power, lots and lots of power."

"Especially in bed, quotes from Kellin."

"What's so bad about that? You probably haven't had sex with a dominating girl, it's way more fun."

"No, I'm dominate over all those girls."

"Good, to know you enjoy submissive girls you can tie up whenever you'd like."

"It's all good. They're willing."

"I'm sure they are." Liz smiled after walking through the door.

"And I'm sure James was willing."

"He was more than willing."

"You weren't at first though, we have really thin walls, you know that right?" I smiled.

Liz smiled back. "Oh, I know." She winked.

"At least the vault walls were really thick or all of you'd be crazy."

"Guys would be lining up by your wall just to listen to the party you and some guy were having."

"They'd still get a turn, I'm really glad your brother was too young."

"You guys are disgusting." Tom wrinkled his nose as he slammed the door closed.

"Mixed signals much? Some days I think he watches me through the cracks in the walls, other days:this." I smiled at Liz.

"I think he's always watched you." She laughed.

"You'd definitely get one hell of a show. I'm going to go talk to him real quick about the job."

"Ok, have fun."

* * *

**Thomas**

Are you going to make more time for me, baby?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Of course." I smiled before pulling her in for a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she started kissing back. She unwrapped her arms and started pulling her shirt off before throwing it away from us. I slowly started pulling down the straps of her pink bra.

"Keep your shirt on, sweetheart." Alex stood smiling at Jenny with one eyebrow raised.

"Fuck, Alex!" I yelled after jolting away from Jenny.

"I'll leave you to it momentarily, but I need you to agree to something first. Damn, how do you get girl that look like that to sleep with_ you_?"

"Maybe the fact I'm not that bad looking. Liz isn't that bad and I am related to her."

"Maybe if you were five years older I'd fuck you, don't tell your sister that either. Or Kellin"

"Heard both." Liz yelled back from in front of the house before smiling.

"Great, now just don't tell Kellin, he'd be jealous."

"Maybe I will tell him, now can you get to the chase?"

"Nah, I'd rather watch." Alex smiled. "One of my favorite times was when my jealous boyfriend was watching me fuck his best friend."

"I'm sorry, Jenny, that my sister is friends with a motherfucking bitch. Let's go somewhere else." I stood up from the rock.

"Move and I'll cut your penis off, I just need a minute, and I'm never fucked a mother. I have fucked a father, the Overseer, and I almost fucked your father for your freedom."

"I'm _so _sorry. Do you like the title fatherfucker better? Now just tell me what the hell you want." I sat back down.

"I like slut or whore better, but you have a scouting job. If you do do it I'll give you the drugs." Alex said quietly.

"Fine. I'll fucking do it. Now leave, go, get out of here."

"Jenny, would you like to see this fine specimen of testosterone be beat up by a girl, again?"

"Uh…" She looked confused as she glanced between me and Alex.

"Don't answer her. She just wants the glory of someone actually listening to her."

"Say what you want to say, you have the freedom of speech as long as Thomas hasn't gagged you."

"I uh…" She continued to look from Alex to me and back.

"If you can't answer questions for yourself you shouldn't be having sex, now I see how you're sleeping with her. She's fucking brain dead."

"Says you." I rolled my eyes.

"I have a great body, I don't _need_ a brain, but I still have one."

"I said I'd do the job. Now Jenny and I are leaving you bitches." I grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her away from our camp.

"I'll just watch with my scope." Alex yelled.

"Unless we go into some forest area." I flipped her off.

"We live in the Wasteland dumbass, there are no forests, other that Oasis."

"I'll gladly leave D.C."

"Have fun getting killed without your bodyguards."

"I will...and you are more of babysitters."

"I can still kick your ass."

I flipped her off a second time as I lead Jenny off somewhere private.

* * *

**Hey guys, my friend and I decided to make a Fallout 3 Fanfic. We wrote it together so Megan Hahn made all of Alex's stuff and I did Elizabeth's. So please check out her profile! Please comment and PM either of us if you have need anything else. Thanks, hope you liked it!**

**Melissa: Hey guys, I love it when you comment and tell me I did something wrong or I need to fix something. So thank you so much to all my followers, and readers. You guys better go see what my best friend in the entire world, Megan is all about, if you haven't already! She's awesome and a great writer. She has multiple Fallout poems, she is actually the one who got me into Fallout. So go check out her other Fanfics. Please PM me if you need anything. If you have suggestions for both of us we'd love to hear! Thanks guys! :D**

**Megan: Hey all, thanks for your support I love reading comment and hearing your guys thought, they keep me going. A huge shoutout to my best friend Melissa, she is a joy to write with and a great writer. I incredibly enjoyed writing this not only the fact the Fallout 3 is one of the best games but that Melissa is so much fun to work. I recommend reading her other fantastic writing pieces such as a Nightwing Injustice follow-up and a WOW story. If you have questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions feel free to PM. Thanks all! :D**

**Melissa: I love you Megan… (crying with tears of joy) x3**

**Megan: I know.**

**P.S. We did NOT copy this over from TBoR.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Alexandria **

I took another sip from the bottle as my legs hung off the cliff. My head's buzzing and everything seemed to be a blur, a comforting blur. When you can't focus on one thing sometimes you're forced to look at the bigger picture. Sometimes everything's too much, sometimes you have to drown out your pain with alcohol.

"Alex?" Kellin's soothing voice pierced through the darkness. "Is that you babe?" He squinted at me, letting his eyes adjust to the pitch black.

"Hey, Kellin." I continued to look forward into the darkness.

"How much have you been drinking?" He sat down next to me.

"Some, not too much." I tried to remember how many bottles I _actually _consumed.

"Bullshit, I can smell it from here." His hand traveled over to me and rested on my inner thigh. The stars sparkled overhead, reflecting in his eyes.

"Fine, a lot." I smiled and leaned over.

"I love you and your petty lies." He kissed me, sweetly and gently. After a few moments he pushed back. "What's wrong, my love?"

"I hate myself, I hate what I've done. I hate that I can live with myself, I hate that you love me. I don't deserve you or your love." I hung my head in shame.

"Even if you don't deserve it, you'll always have it. I don't care about your past, the only thing that matters is you." Kellin kissed me again, this time with more hunger. He hand roamed over my body, without demands. "Can we stay here all night?"

"I'd like that, it's so beautiful." I crawled on top of him and sat on his lap as he laid back. "Can we just stay here forever?"

"I don't think so but we _can_ make the moment last." He grabbed onto my hips and started to remove my shirt.

"No." I firmly pushed his hands away and rolled off of him onto my back.

Kellin's face shifted into a weird express, one I've rarely seen, filled with hurt, confusion, and want. "What? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, I just can't." I close my eyes and laid the back of my arm on my forehead. "I can't deal with the guilt right now, I just...just need to be alone." I turned on my side to face him. "I love you Kellin, I really do I just need to figure some things out."

"Talk to me, Alex. Just tell me."

"It's nothing, not of your concern, I have no reason to bother you with my personal burdens."

"I don't mind, just please talk to me."

I took a deep breath. "What if I just stayed, none of this would've happened. Someone would've took Joseph down eventually, and Liz and Tom would be living an easier life."

"But what about me?"

"You're saying it's okay for me to ruin multiple lives just for you to be happy?"

"Just let me be selfish for once, in this horrible place, this hell, I've found my angel. My ray of beauty, my everything. Sure shit has happened over the years, but on the other hand there has been some amazing things. I don't care what you do or where you go I will _always_ love you." At that he grabbed onto my hand and kissed it gently. "Please don't leave me again, I can't live through it."

"I want to promise you I'll never leave but I can't, I can't tell you anything." I look away from him, he loves me with all of his heart and I want to be able to. I do love him but I can't just give all of myself to him, a part of me just can't break his heart. On the surface I want to tell him I do, but deep down inside I can't bring myself to lie to him.

"Stay with me now."

I lay my head on his chest as the rhythm of his breathing rocks me to sleep.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I sat quietly by a blazing fire. I was alone since both Alex and Thomas had gone off to do 'important' things. I stared at the flames and watched them increase and decrease in height. Some ashed flew off and floated into the dark sky. Then I started to think of James. I tried not to think of him. I didn't want to feel the sorrow I felt when Tom told me. Thomas was pretty sad, considering James was almost like his best friend. Both dogs, Max and Jack, took their lives in the fight. When Tom told me what happened, all I could think about was James getting ripped limb from limb and the dogs whining as they get smacked with a fire hydrant from a Behemoth. James' death was painful. Thomas was traumatized from the event. I had started to slow down eating, again. Alex would make a joke that wouldn't make me laugh, and Thomas...well he started drinking. He'd steal something from Alex and drink it before either of us could take it. As he got older he started doing drugs. I guess I sort of though he'd do drugs since it's the wasteland and everything is based on drugs.

"_Do you know how much I love you?" James asked and looked over at me while we layed next to each other to stare at the stars. _

"_How much?" I smiled and looked over at his green eyes. _

"_See all those stars?" He pointed up at the clear sky. I nodded in response. "Can you count the number of all of them multiplied by ten?"_

"_Probably not. At least, it would take longer than many weeks." I laughed._

"_Exactly. You can't count how much I love you." He smiled a cute smile and moved his hand to move some hair out of my face. _

_I didn't say anything for a while. "I love you too, James." I moved over a little to kiss his cheek gently. He pulled me over to him. _

"_I bet it's not as much as my love for you." _

_I raised my eyebrow up. "Are you sure about that?" _

"_You have no idea how sure I am. See those stars?" He joked and pointed towards the sky again. _

"_Shut up." I smiled then kissed him once again, but on the lips this time. _

The memories that James and I shared started flowing back. I covered my watering eyes and told myself to relax. I wanted James back. I needed him back. But what would have happened if he didn't die? Would Thomas have died? I guess that was the choice...Thomas or James? Thomas was my brother, I couldn't wish him to the grave, no matter how bad of a teenage boy he is. And James, I loved him but he _wanted_ to save Tom.

"Crying over your dead boyfriend again?" Thomas' voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't act like you didn't cry when he died." I challenged.

"Hey, I'm not crying now." He shrugged and sat down on the other side of the fire.

"You apparently didn't love him like I did. So why would you be crying anyway? I know it's been a while and everyone got over it. But I'm sorry, I haven't gotten over it all the way."

"Hey, he was a dick who-"

"I'm sorry but you should shut up now, because that _dick_ saved your fucking life." I growled.

"So what?"

"So what? If he hadn't saved your life, you'd be dead. Would you like to be dead because I can arrange that. Do I want to? Not really but the way you've been acting makes me almost want to say yes."

"You wouldn't get your own brother killed." He smiled and leaned back on a bigger rock behind him.

"Oh really? I was just thinking that it would have either been you or James that died in the Super Mutant attack. James died, you lived. I'm starting to wish it was you who died, and James who lived."

His facial expression quickly changed into shocked. "You're a bitch, you know that?"

"Do you know any other words besides bitch? You call Alex a bitch all the time."

"Shut the fuck up." He growled.

"You first."

He glared at me but I could tell he was faking it the whole time. "You seem to be looking for a fight. I am stronger than you." He tried to congratulate himself.

"And when did strength ever win over my fighting style? Besides, what's the ratio to me saving your ass and you saving mine?"

He looked away from me and stared off at nothing.

"That's what I thought." I stood up and started walking towards the shack.

"You know what, I'm out. Why the fuck should I stay here with you two?" I heard him stand.

"You're with us because you wanted to be. And how could you ever live out there alone?"

"Who says I'll be alone?"

"Hate to break it to you but your girlfriend isn't going to save your ass." Alex walked over to us, hand in hand with Kellin.

"Exactly." I paused to wave at Kellin. "That girl is going to kill you. She's stupid enough to attract a dozen Deathclaws.

"And I doubt you want to have sex with men to get a place to stay, though that does work pretty well. You're free to go, I'd personally love to see you learn your lesson, but I highly discourage it." Alex said with a soft face as Kellin lightly squeezed her hand.

"Tom, it would be satisfying to see you crawl back to us and beg for a place to stay after you see what the big, scary wasteland is really about but I agree with Alex, you might not get the chance to come crawling back. You have to understand how dangerous it is out there alone." My expression and tone had changed. I drastically switched from angry to soft. I needed to remember I was talking to my little brother.

"But I'm allowed to just leave? How does that show you even care about what happens?" Thomas crossed his arms.

"I was your age when I came into this hell, I know you could do it but trust me it's not something you want to do. We know you want your freedoms and we're trying to give them to you, even if they're a really bad idea." Alex looked over at him.

"Freedom? Now that's a word I love to hear but I don't see. I can't do shit without getting judged!"

"We're just trying to show you what's right, or sort of right anyway. You need to look around. Does it look like you can get freedom like you used to have in the vault?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Trying to show me what's right? Alex and Kellin do drugs. I've even seen you drink alcohol!"

"That doesn't mean you should, trust me kid, this shit you're getting into is not for your own good. We've learn and all we're trying to do is teach you from our mistakes." Kellin said firmly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh right. Like I'm suppose to believe that shit!?" Thomas snarled and pulled out his 9mm pistol.

"Thomas. Put the gun away." I grabbed his hand that gripped the weapon.

"Shot me kid, I don't mind. If you want to do it, do it. Just remember the consequences, there are _always_ consequences."

"Thomas." I repeated in a stern voice.

"So you _now_ start protecting me? Or are you protecting _them_?" Thomas snapped. "Get the fuck out of my way." He forcefully pushed me out of the way making me fall onto my back.

"Before you leave, do you want this?" Alex held up his backpack holding everything he owned.

I glared at her for a moment. After a while he snatched the bag from her grip. "You're all assholes." He said over his shoulder before leaving into the darkness.

"Fucking stubborn." I stood up and dusted off my jeans.

"Reminds me of his father." Alex laid her head on Kellin's shoulder.

"He always reminds me of his dad." I sighed and walked inside the shack.

He _always_ reminds me of his dad.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"So…" Kellin continued to look at the closed door Liz just walked through.

"I'm tired, you should've let me sleep."

"And miss out on that?"

"At least Liz probably would hate me less. I feel like recently she's been more and more testy. I don't blame her she has a lot on her mind but still I'm pretty sure I'm not doing anything wrong."

"She just needs some space."

"After she left the vault, she just quit. She gave up the personality I used to love, it balanced out my reckless nature, but now it's like she's trying to hide it all under a strong Façade."

"Sometimes that's all you can do." He ran his finger down my cheek.

"I guess, I just wish I'd get a glimpse of the old Liz. One time when we were chasing after her father we went to the marshes of Point Lookout. We went into this guys house and he started insulting me and I volley comment back at him. When it was all over she scolded me for trying to shoot him." I let out a small laugh.

"What's with you and trying to shoot everything?"

"It's a hobby." I smiled and jumped on his back. "Take me to bed."

"Yes, my lady." He started to walk towards the door.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I heard the door open slowly as Kellin and Alex walked inside the shack. I had my back turned so I was facing the wall while I rested on my bed. I wasn't quite sure if I really wanted them to know I was awake but I didn't know if they knew I wasn't asleep yet. So I continued to lay quietly and stare at the wooden wall.

"I wish we could do what we use to do." Alex laughed tiredly.

"That's so dirty, I can't belive you use to talk me into that."

"I use to convince you into anything I wanted, remember when you ran around Megaton naked?"

"Sadly yes, thanks to that I'm not aloud to return."

"Excuse me. I think you both need some privacy." I sat up from my bed but didn't make eye contact with either of them. I walked over to the door of the shack. "I better go check the fire." I made up an excuse. Then walked outside the wooden home with my gaze stuck to the ground. The fire was dimming and already out. I stomped the last flame out with my torn shoes then started walking a little with my hands in my pockets. When I was a little further from the shack, but I could still see it, I sat down in the dirt. I had my knees curled up towards me and I rested my head on my arms that laid lazily over my knee caps. I had never really seem Alex so happy with a guy. In the vault, she always had some new one.

"_Hey how are you and (guy number 4)?" I'd ask. _

"_That's the past, my dear, I'm on to the next one." Would be her answer. _

Kellin had lasted the longest. He's one lucky guy to still be with her, even after three weeks. But this made me feel happy. To know she loved someone, I think, and he loved her was good. I even started to think I felt proud of her.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"I have to go." I pouted my lip.

"No, please." He kissed me again.

"I have to, I'm sorry." I slid my pants on and put my bra back on. "Just give me like twenty minutes, I'll be back."

"And if you're not?"

"You can come find me and sweep me off my feet and carry me back to bed."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"You better." I picked up my knife and put it on my belt loop. The night was warm and humid but it was a nice night. The stars are so abundant I'm surprise you can even see the black sky. I started to walk to where Liz normally runs off to. "Hey, want to talk?" I sat down next to the dark figure.

She shrugged. "What about your boyfriend?" She asked in a small voice.

"No, you." I looked down, I felt kind of bad. I've been savoring every moment I get with Kellin and I forget how badly it hurts Liz.

"I feel alone, Alex." She whispered.

"But you're not, he's still watching you from where ever he is."

"I barely got to have time with him. We were only together for a few months. After he died, it somewhat felt worse then when mom died." She paused for a second. "Do you think people get used to the death of a family member or friend after a while?"

"I'd love to tell you I have the answer, but I can't. I truthfully don't know, I've never gotten close enough to a person."

"What if I died?" She looked over at me with sad eyes.

"I don't know, I'd move on keep living, keep killing the bastards in this world."

"You're strong. Do you think Tom will ever make it out there alone?"

"I'll do to him what I did to you, or at least have Kellin do it. I do want him to learn, but he's no good if he's dead."

"Sometimes I don't think I can do it. Sometimes I think I want to run into a group of Deathclaws. Or Super Mutants. Have you ever felt like that?" She changed the subject.

"No, I haven't, because I always remembered that I had a mission to kill Joseph, I knew I couldn't let you down."

"I never really said thank you for caring about me. So, thank you. And, may I ask, why did you care? Wasn't I just another girl? Another girl in vault 100?"

"I," I thought for a moment. "I don't know what compelled me to, I just knew deep down inside I had to. Maybe it's because he reminded me of the Overseer and I couldn't let a man like that live in this already horrible place. I saw him do things, things I'd love to erase from my mind, things I wish I didn't." I looked over at her. "He was a horrible man, I could feel it, I could see it."

She silently looked back down at the ground. "Thank you. For always, or most of the time...thanks for being there."

"I'll always be there, even when you think I'm gone and left you to the rapists, I'll always be there to snipe them."

She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I think your boyfriend might be waiting for you."

"He can wait." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently and she squeezed back.

* * *

**Hey everybody. I hope you liked the second chapter to The Radiated Bullet. Please comment and PM us if you have any questions, concerns, suggestions, or comments. Thanks for reading. **

**Megan: Hey guys, sorry this chapter was on a more depressing tone, but was so...yeah. I decided to write an alternate version of this chapter, here it is:**

**Elizabeth **

**"Alex?" I grabbed onto her arm tightly.**

**"What?" She spit and looked over at me.**

**"He's...he's dead." Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes.**

**"Who?" She looked concerned but held her hard expression.**

**"My Radroach!" I fell to my knees and burst out crying.**

**And this is the next Chapter:**

**Elizabeth**

**"Hey baby." I smiled slyly at him.**

**"Remove your clothes." Colonel Autumn commanded with a hard face.**

**"I love it when you talk dirty." I started to remove my shirt. **

**"Hurry up, bitch, when you're down(this was meant to be done but Melissa and I decided down was better) with that strap yourself to the bed."**

**I finished up striping and grabbed the cuffs.**

**"Woot, woot, party!" Alex yelled as she walked through the door.**

**"Care to join?" The Colonel asked.**

**"No, I have a boyfriend. And he actually has a penis. Did the Lone Wonder shrink it?"**

**"Bitch please." He laughed and pulled off his pink boxers.**

**(From now on I'm writing the chapters by myself.)**

**Anyways, PM us if you need anything, feel free to comment, and thanks for reading.**

**Melissa: Hello everybody, and welcome back to The Radiated Bullet. Did anyone get that intro? It was Markiplier's intro to videos...anyway! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope everyone is enjoying the story. And as Megan said up above, the chapter was a little sad but it's all good. It'll get a little more exciting! ...maybe... Anyway, thanks so much for reading. **

**P.S Thank you so much Megan, for those alternate chapters...beautiful. Loved 'em. (She wrote them all by herself by the way…) **

**Megan: Don't blame me, blame her, she left me alone for long periods of time. My brain is corrupted and when I'm left by myself it builds up and I have to let it vomit on something and so my alternate chapter was created.**

**Melissa: I'm just gonna take her with me **_**everywhere**_**...**

**Megan: YAY! BATHROOM PARTIES! (Now we can be real girls.)**

**Melissa: (Yay!) **

**Megan: (No, we're not doing the parentheses again.)**

**Melissa: (Apparently we are…) **

**Megan: (No, I quit. Go and post it.)**

**Melissa: (Fine...jeez…meanie…) **


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Elizabeth**

The next morning, I woke up to Alex and Kellin sleeping on the other end of the shack. I quietly sat up and walked outside. The sky was pretty clear. There was a small breeze and everything was quiet. I yawned and thought of what to do. I could always go back inside and get some food. Or I could just give the love birds a rude awakening. Instead, I decided to let them be and started to clean off my shotgun. It doesn't get too dirty, but why not keep it a little shiny? I yawned again and set my gun down. Damn it was bright. The sun almost looked like it was right in my eyes. I sat silently and looked around our area. I didn't see any mutated creature, or humans. Thomas didn't come back last night. That either means he's dead or serious about leaving. I knew he wanted to leave, but I wouldn't doubt he already got himself in trouble. I started to think about other days like today. Kellin and Alex might be making out right in front of us, or somewhere 'private.' Thomas would run around with the dogs or maybe just sit there with them. Then James and I, we'd normally just chat. He might be spinning a knife, cleaning his gun, or just focusing on me.

When my mother died in the vault, I used to ask myself "Why do good people die?" Now, sometimes my answer will be "Because they were good enough to save the ones they loved." I'm not sure if it's the right answer to the question, but it's good enough for me.

* * *

**Alexandria**

I woke up in Kellin's arms. "Wake up." I untangled myself and stood up.

"You don't understand how great it is to wake up to you, you're so beautiful." He watched me as I dressed.

"I have to go take care of a few things, I'll be back shortly." I leaned over the bed and kissed him. "Thank you, it means a lot to Liz."

"I'd do anything for you, my love."

I grabbed my weapons and walked out the door. "Hey, Liz." I nodded in her direction.

"It seems more like bye." She smiled and waved at me.

"Want to come? I'm going to go rough up Tom's girlfriend."

"Sounds like a great idea. I'm definitely coming." She picked up her backpack and weapons.

"Cool." We started to walk towards where his girlfriend lives. "How you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm not dead yet." She smiled and looked at the ground.

I hung my backpack off one of my shoulders and opened up the pocket, on the bottom was a pill bottle. "Here, try these they may help. I know you lasted the whole time in the vault without any meds, but I can't lose my business partner." I tossed the white bottle to her.

She caught the bottle and opened it to pull out a pill. She took two and looked over at me. "Want it back?"

"No, they're not mine, they're Crow's." I shook my head. "Don't tell him I told you."

"I won't." She laughed and placed them inside her bag.

After we walked a mile or two we got to a small settlement. "What was the girl's name again?"

"Jenny? I think."

"Thanks." I walked up to a man. "Where's Jenny?"

"What's it to you baby?" He creepily smiled at me.

"Do you want your balls or not?" I cupped his balls in my hand and held a knife to them with the other.

"Woah, woah, back off. She lives over there." He pointed to a small house.

"Thank you, and don't talk to woman like they're a piece of meat."

"Nice job, already made her pull a knife out." Liz smiled and winked at the man.

I let him go and started to walk towards the house. "What is up with people? I get hit on by anything that has a penis and anything that doesn't gives me dirty looks or tries to kill me."

"It's the boobs. Most women have to live with the curse."

"I see." I knocked on Jenny's door.

"Who is it?" A sweet voice was muffled by the door.

"Open the door or I'll open it myself."

"Someone's angry." I heard Jenny laugh behind the door before opening it.

"Don't even." I warned her. "You may not have balls for me to cut off but I'll find something valuable."

"Oh wait. Weren't you guys hanging with Thomas?"

"No, we just look exactly like the girls who were." Liz answered sarcastically.

"He's fucked, I mean look at who he's dating. I've meet some dumb people but she wins, hands down." I ran my fingers through my hair.

Liz nodded.

"That's kind of mean…" Jenny whined.

"Oh really? We didn't notice how mean that might sound." Liz sighed.

"Shut up." I grabbed Jenny by the throat and walked into her home, as Liz closed the door. "Where is he?"

"W-who?" Jenny choked out.

I set her down, roughly. "Who do you think, blondie?"

"Tom?" She shrugged.

"Ding ding ding ding." Liz mocked a buzzer.

"Congrads, you get a gold star. Where is he?"

"He said he had to go get something. He was here but left about thirty minutes ago."

"Where? I'm going to snap your hickey-covered neck." I clenched my fist.

"I-I don't know where he is."

"Hey Jen, I thought-" Thomas walked into the room we were in from the back of the house only wearing a towel around his waist. "Oh, hi."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you playing house with blondie? Is she pregnant too?"

"What would it matter if she was?" Thomas smiled in a cocky manner.

"Oh dear, have we stuck a nerve here?" I smiled back.

"Look, I think you both should leave. I'm having so much more fun here then I was with you two. Even more fun than I had in the vault." He glared at Liz.

"You may have left us, but you still have a job. Do it and we'll be fine." I place my hand on my hip.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"That's not good enough." I growled, walking towards him, backing him up into a wall.

"I'll call for…" Jenny paused. "help. Yeah, I'll call for help."

"Why the fuck did you chose her?" Liz snapped at Jenny.

"Fine. Would it be better if I said, 'Yes ma'am.'?" Thomas tried to stand up taller after his back was against the wall.

"Remember the last time you pissed me off?"

"Yeah, I got punched. Whatever."

"You should punch her." Liz pointed to Jenny.

"I'm not going to punch you this time." I grabbed onto his head and smashed it into the table next to us. "Feel free to hit her." I looked over at Liz.

"Happily." Liz smiled and walked over to Jenny who backed up. "Good night, bitch." Liz slammed Jenny's head into the wall behind her.

I kneeled down next to Thomas. "If you don't do it, I _will_ cut off one of your balls."

Thomas coughed. "Good to know." He coughed again and spit out some blood.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"That was fun." I rested my shotgun on my shoulder. "We should do it again sometime."

"You really shouldn't be enjoying it, he's your goddamn brother." Alex stopped and crossed her arms. "What the hell happened to you?"

"How the hell am I suppose to feel? He's a punk ass jerk and he needs to learn respect. I can't just go soft on him because I know that you know the wasteland isn't going to go easy on him. I don't want to hurt him, I just want him to learn a lesson." I looked over at her.

"But this isn't the right way. You've _always_ had his back, it shouldn't change now because you think you have to act like a bad ass." She clenched her fist.

"Sometimes, when you have someones back. They need to have yours too. And to answer your question, 'what happened to me?' I changed. I know I did. So did you, Alex. This is not easy. And you have no idea what I feel because, like you said last night, you don't get close to people. And it seems like whenever I get close to someone, they die." I looked down at my feet.

"Which means you have to keep the last thing you have safe, and you're not doing a very good job of it. He should mean more than anything to you, he's your brother."

"He does mean everything to me. But just like when him and I were in the vault, he doesn't want me around. How can I protect him when he runs off?"

"I don't know what exactly, but Kellin is caring more about your brother than you are."

I continued to hang my head. "Go back to the shack, or wherever you are planning to go." I whispered before heading back towards Jenny's house.

"You need to know the truth, don't hide from it." She yelled at me before walking away.

Alex was right, and I knew she was. I just felt like he didn't care. I felt like he'd be happier dead. Happier rotting away with Jenny. But Alex was right. I had to show him that I still care for him.

I knocked on the door softly.

"Who the fuck now!?" I hear Tom's voice ring.

"Babe. Be nice." Jenny responded behind the door before opening it. She looked dazed and confused. I must have hit a little too hard…

"Sorry, excuse me." I raised an eyebrow in confusion before pushing her out of my way. "Tom, can we talk?" I looked over at him while he pulled a black shirt on. He had already put on his old jeans and shoes.

"Why?" He crossed his arms.

"Please?"

He waited for a moment. "Fine." He shrugged. "Is Alex going to be waiting for me outside?" He pulled out his knife.

I shook my head no. "Just us."

"Be careful hon." Jenny called after us while we walked out the door.

"Quite a girl…" I said when the door closed.

"I know she's not the topic of this conversation." He leaned back against house.

"Tom, I just want to know if you're really wanting to stay here with her."

"This again? Fine. Yeah, I want to stay with her."

"Okay, are you sure it's a smart choice?"

"Probably...no, it's not." He hid his smiled.

"Right. She's kind of doomed out here. But, I don't want her dooming you too."

"Why do you suddenly care?"

"I'm not quite sure if the person who knocked some sense into me wants you to know." I laughed.

"Alex?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Still, why does she care?"

"Because she knows I care. And she knows I don't want to lose you."

He silently stared at me for a moment.

"Tom, I already lost mom and James, I can't-"

"And Max and Jack." He smiled at me.

"Yes, Max and Jack. But I don't want to find you dead too. Alex told me I didn't need to act like a badass. She's right. And you don't need to act like one either."

"Liz, you might not realize it but I'm older now."

"But you're not grown up. You can't stay out here with her by yourselves."

"You expect us to just join your group?"

"No, only you. That blond is not allowed. She can probably find a place to stay. I know she has family here so I bet she can live on her own."

"I can't do that right now, Liz."

"What do you mean you can't do that right now?"

"I'm not just gonna walk out and leave her."

"I'm not exactly saying you have to walk out on her. We aren't leaving. You can still see her. But that girl, is either going to forget you or die. I'm sorry Tom."

"I'm sorry, Liz. I just can't right now." He walked past me and back inside the house. I inhaled heavily and looked at the place he used to be standing.

'I could always pull an Alex.' I thought to myself. I wanted to protect him, and I could do as she did to me. Just stay in the shadows and protect him, right? Watch over him? So I found an area to jump up on the roof silently and keep an eye on my little brother.

* * *

**Alexandria**

I crawled on top of the shack, for such a cheap property it's got one hell of a view. We live on the edge of a cliff so, you can see pretty far.

"May I join you?" Kellin started to pull himself up.

"Of course."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?" He scooted over next to me.

"Things, life."

"That's very specific." He smiled as he took my hand.

I kept quiet as I stared off into the distance. "Sometimes I wish she just stayed, is that bad?"

"For your benefit or her's?" He rubbed my hand lightly.

"I don't know, I'm split, she'd be a better person and not have to worry so much but on the other hand, I wish everything was back to before they came. I-"

"You don't need to say anymore, I understand. Just remember that there's nothing you can do, they're already out here and I highly doubt that the Vault Dwellers would take them back."

"Yeah," I took a deep breath. "I wish I could return."

"Why?"

"Mostly to kill the Overseer, but also I have so many good memories of that hell. I mean sure they weren't great but they remind me of an easier time."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"He was a dictator, a horrible, vile man. He did things, that just ruined the vault more, but they benefited him."

"I'm sorry." He cupped my face in his hands. "If you'd like to go back, I'd go with you."

"Thanks." I smiled sadly. "I don't think I'll be returning anytime soon though."

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I felt bad. I felt bad that I changed so much, Alex barely knew I was the good girl from Vault 100. She didn't have to say I changed, just how she looked at me. She looked at me as if I was some stranger. Had I changed that much? I don't want to be a killing wastelander. I want to be me, I want to be Elizabeth Jenn Brown. Why couldn't I be? I know the wasteland changes people, but I remember my mom always telling me to be myself. To not be in the 'popular crowd.'

I sighed and kept a watch on the two doors on Jenny's house. It didn't take very long but soon, Jenny and Thomas exited the home. She smiled and laughed with each other while walking in the same direction. I waited until I thought it was safe enough the jump off the small house and started to follow behind them. I only had my knife out considering I didn't want to attract anyone and shot a loud gun. Tom was the only one carrying a backpack and he also seemed to be the only one carrying weapons. Figures, the girl doesn't even know how to use a gun or knife without hurting herself.

"How far do you feel like going?" I heard Thomas ask.

"However far it takes us, dear." Jenny laughed.

They continued walking without danger for a long time. There was an area when I walked on large rocks while they walked a little below me. I wasn't near them in anyway, but I could see their small figures in the distance. I almost started to wonder why there was no threats so far. That thought kept crossing my mind until I saw three people walking behind Jenny and Tom. They were three men, but only one was holding a gun. Were they following Tom and Jenny? I couldn't quite tell but neither Tom or Jenny knew they were there yet and the men were gaining on them. I started to jump down the rocks, but kept a safe distance.

'Shit.' I thought when the only guy with a gun pulled it out. I almost wanted to yell 'Tom!' but then that might attract more attention. So I pulled out my own shotgun and made sure it was loaded. While a looked down at the loaded gun, I heard a loud gunshot. "Fuck." I whispered and expected to see the worst. Jenny screamed and fell to the ground with a gushing wound. Tom jumped and spun around. They didn't fire at him though. They just continued to walk straight at him. I ran at a full out sprint and shot the one with the gun. My arm felt a little pain as it was kicked back by the small force since I wasn't in a good stance to shot, but I continued to run. The other two men and Tom looked over at me with shocked faces.

"Don't. You. Dare." I growled and jumped on one of the mens shoulders forcefully and punched his face twice. The other man grabbed me by the waist and tried to pull me off his partner. I gripped the man pulling me down by the hair and kicked his knee in the wrong direction. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground and held his broken leg. I glared at the second man who started to charge at me. I quickly jumped down onto my back which gained my a surprised glance from my attacker. But when he started to slow down from his run, my foot shot up between his legs and I sprung him up above my head. "Fuckers." I said after getting back up and shot the one I just kicked in the head. The other man was still yelling. "You shouldn't have messed with _my _brother." After reloading the shotgun, I shot him in the chest.

"Fuck. No." I heard Tom whisper sadly.

"Are you okay?" I turned around to look at him.

"Jenny." He held her limp body in his hands.

I quietly walked over and kneeled beside him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know who or what they were doing."

"Why were you even here?" He looked at me with watering eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

He didn't respond, but instead looked back at Jenny's dead form. I sighed sadly and stood back up. I walked over to one of the men's bodies to look for clues for who they might work for.

"Is that…" I trailed off and inspected the sign on his shirt. I looked at the other two and found the exact same symbol. "Fuck, I know this symbol." I thought for a moment. "Shit."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! So, we hope you like chapter 3 of The Radiated Bullet. Please comment and PM us. Thanks for reading!**

**Melissa: Hello everybody! Megan made me be on top this time...and I have no fucking idea what she is doing at the moment...anyway...I hope you are loving the story. Jenny is dead, I don't know if anyone cried at the part or had a party...besides the point. Please comment or PM us if you'd like. Thanks! **

**Megan:My;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;key doesn't work very well, I have to make it work. Leave me alone, I'm busy. PM us if you need anything, feel free to comment, and thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"Alex, we might have a problem." I walked over to our shack and looked over at Alex while she was resting on Kellin. "Do you remember the sign my father used for his own symbol?"

"Yeah, sure."

I held up the symbol I found on one of my brothers attackers. "My father's dead, but someone took over his group."

"And?"

"Alex, they attacked him." I pointed to Thomas. "And killed Jenny."

"So? A lot of people get attacked out here."

"Fine, don't care. Do whatever the hell you want." I crossed my arms.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not God I can't fix everything." She stood up.

"I'm not asking you to fix everything. I'm worried. What if we didn't kill all of my dad's men? What if someone is trying to finish what he started?"

"Then someone else will kill him, we did our part. It was personal when we did it but now it's not our problem, we're just bounty hunters."

"They killed my girlfriend!" Thomas snapped.

"And attacked him. They might killed him too. How is this not starting to get personal?" I put my hand on Tom's shoulder to calm him down.

"Fine, if you want to go and hunt them down, do so. It's not personal for me and I wasn't hired to kill them."

"It's all about the fucking money to you, isn't it? You never cared. You just wanted to get your money. What happened to being there for each other?" I paused. "You know what? I don't want the answer. Have fun getting more money for yourself." I walked away from our shack and heard Thomas start to run after me.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm gonna do my best you protect you again." I didn't move my gaze from the floor.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"Money? Are you fucking kidding me?" I started to laugh. "I think she forgot the whole part where I had to give up my home to fund her and her brother. I can't believe she still doubts me."

"Alex, stop." Kellin grabbed my hand.

"You're right, I'm done, I'm done saving her ass, I'm done having to change all of my plans to help her. I am done with her."

"Don't say that, you don't mean it."

"Yes I do. Things are getting back to normal, I want them to stay that way. I'm happy, I have a great boyfriend, and we're working together, I'm not giving that up now because she wants to be selfish."

"Alex-"

"No, stop, you're not going to convince me this time. Let's go we have a job to do." I picked up my sniper rifle and backpack.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"Do you really think someone has taken over dad's job?" Tom asked as we sat down to rest.

"Yes, but I don't want to go after him. Or her. I'm just keeping us safe." I whispered.

"Why do you think that, though?"

"Because why would they attack you? It can't just be an accident that men with dad's symbol attacked you."

"And what if it is?"

"Then Alex is right. But even if she's right, I'm done. She was _never _my friend. She never cared. She lied to me this whole time."

Thomas stayed quiet for a while. "You can't think that. You two were best friends and-"

"No, I was. Now drop it."

"But Liz-"

"I said drop it!" I growled.

He looked away and stared off in the distance. "Sorry…" He sighed.

"I didn't mean to yell…" I whispered. "I'm just devastated. I know I thought we were friends but I can't think about it right now. She said she was there for me but she didn't even care if I was in danger. If I found out there was a sliver of evidence that someone was after her, I'd help in anyway I could." I looked over at his hurt face. "We'll be ok." I placed my hand on his shoulder. '

'Please let us be ok...'

* * *

**Alexandria**

"Alex, stop, now." Kellin demanded.

"Why? What do you want?" I turned around and looked him in the eye.

"You need to think this through, sit down for a second."

"I don't have time, Elizabeth and Thomas were going to take our target out but now that they're gone I have to."

"You can give me five seconds."

"Fine, but you're not going to convince me." I kneeled down.

"What if I pay for it?"

"Then I'd kill him, it not about money though, you know that. I have a policy, I don't go around killing people that I don't like, it has to be personal or a job."

"Then I'll set up a contract." He seemed so caring.

"Why?"

"Because I know you have to, you may not think you do, but you do. You and her are the only ones who actually know anything about this. Capital Wasteland could be in trouble...again."

"Fine, I will, but I have to finish this job."

"No, I'll do it. We are partners after all."

"Thank you." I kissed him and started to run back to the shack.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"_Thomas?" I yelled through the darkness. "Thomas we need to start moving again!" I still got no answer. Soon, laughter started to roam around me. I spun around many times looking for where it was coming from._

"_Liz." Someone whispered my name. "Elizabeth. Are you happy to see me again?"_

"_Show yourself!" I yelled._

"_Sure thing." A figure stepped out of the shadows. The figure was big and broad._

"_No. I killed you!" I screamed as my dead father held a fourteen year old Thomas with a gun pressed to his head._

"_Bang." He mocked and pulled the trigger._

"Shit." I whispered as I quickly sat up. The sky was starting to turn dark. Thomas was laying a little further from me with his back turned in my direction. I stood up and brushed off my jeans. "I'm starting to hope Alex was right, that this wasn't really a person trying to take over my father's job…" I started walking a little further to scope out anything. It looked clear. Nothing seemed to be near us. Everything was quiet…

* * *

**Alexandria**

I stuffed some MREs into the bag and moved to my ammo stash. "What the hell am I doing?" I asked myself. "I don't even know where they're camping." I took a deep breath. Four years back when I had just left the vault, Joseph started fleeing and ran town to town. I remember a girl he hit it off with, she also had a son. Maybe I should head over there to see if they know anything. I stuffed the rest of my things into my backpack and started heading towards Megaton. It was a somewhat far walk but as long I don't make any stops tonight I can make it there by noon.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"So, if we aren't going after the people that might be dad's old group, what are we doing?" Thomas asked while eating a pear.

"First we need to see if they're going to poison the wasteland. Or is the wasteland is in any danger. If it is, we see what we can do about stopping them. That could mean making a new group." I paused to take a bite of apple. "If the wasteland is in no danger and it's just you they're after, then I'm going to kill the ones who get too close."

"I see. What if they want you too?"

"I'm still risking my ass to save yours."

"Where are we heading anyway?"

"Rockopolis. I want to see if they're using the same camp. If they are, we can see how big of an army they have."

"I hate Rockopolis."

"So do I. But I need to investigate this."

"Alright." Thomas shrugged.

"Let's get going."

* * *

**Alexandria**

I walked through the large gate and started to walk up the skywalks. I knocked on a door lightly.

"Who is it?" A lady's voice asked sweetly.

"An old friend of someone you knew, I need to talk to you."

An older woman, maybe forty-five opened the door with a smile. "Hello, come in."

"Thanks." I smiled back as I walked through the door. "I have some news for you, you may want to sit down."

The woman sat down with her hands balled up in her lap. "What is your name, dear?"

"Alexandria, are you married?" I looked at the plain gold band.

"Yes. Is this about my husband?"

"I'm not sure, who were you married to?"

"Joseph Brown."

"Uh, well, yes. Do you have any other family?"

"Yes, I have a son. Would you like me to call him down?"

"Yes, it'd be good for him to know." He has a stepson? Well that's awkward.

"Cody, can you please come down here?"

Feet pounded down the stairs until a man came in sight. "Yes moth-" When he saw me he smiled. "Hello." His lips turned into a smile. "I'm Cody, and you are?"

"Alexandria." I smiled back. "You father, and your husband, was murdered."

"Oh God." Mrs. Brown gasped.

"I'm very sorry to tell you."

"Alexandria, may I speak with you?" Cody grabbed onto my hand and dragged me out the door. "How did you know that? What did you know about him?"

I thought for a second. "I helped him, I was a trusted friend."

"You knew what he did?"

"Yes, I was basically his second in command." I lied.

"Good, I need your help." He came closer to me. "Are you up for another adventure?" His lip brushed my ear. "We're going to rule the Wasteland together."

* * *

**Elizabeth**

We continued on your journey to Rockopolis. We saw the figures of rocks around the area.

"Stay here." I said quietly.

"But-"

"Thomas, please. You're still my little brother. I need you to listen to me." I said with pleading eyes.

"Fine."

I started walking over to Rockopolis. I quickly crouched down when the sound of voices filled my ears. There were definitely people here. I stayed crouched down for the rest of my walk over to a big rock. I peeked around for something that might have a symbol and-

There it was. The tents, and flags. It was the camp my dad had. What were they doing? What was their plan? I couldn't tell. They could be working on poison again or they might have come up with something new.

"Next recruit!" A voice boomed. Recruits? They were still building an army. I stood up and looked over at Thomas who was crouched down, almost out of sight. I quietly made my way back over to him.

"I need you to get somewhere safe. They might know who I am but I'm gonna see if I can get an inside glimpse."

"You mean walk into the camp? Why the hell would you do that?" He snapped.

"Tom, I need to. If they're anything like our father, they won't kill me. That's probably why they didn't shot you when Jenny was killed."

"Fine, just make sure you come back...ok?" He whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "I'll always come back." I stood back up and watched Tom run off. "Ok, just keep calm." I whispered to myself and walked into the camp casually.

"Next!" The recruiters voice boomed again. He looked over at me. "Babe, if you want a strippers job, go check with the boss." He smiled and leaned back.

"I was thinking about a job where I could possibly shoot people." I put my hand on my hip.

"Sweetheart, I'd love to recruit you into my room but you still need to go talk with the boss." He kept a smile on his face.

"Fine, would you kindly give me directions?"

"That's his tent over there but I think he left for Megaton a while ago. If you'd like to wait, I'll show you some things." He winked.

"That would be fantastic." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his chest. "But I really need to go talk with the _boss_." I turned and walked off. I needed to find Thomas, who I guessed wasn't far from here, and get to Megaton.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"So you got a boyfriend? Not like it matters." Cody said.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"More experience." He winked.

"I've got a lot of experience." I slyly smiled at him. "Are you following his plans exactly or changing it up?"

"Well we tweaked his formula a bit, and we're having our couriers do a better job, and I'm hoping not to be murder by my own child. Luckily for me I don't have any children, yet. Maybe you'd be up for the job, I do need a child to carry on my legacy."

"How did you know about who killed him?"

"One of his soldiers survived it."

"Does he still work for you?"

"He's my second in command." He nodded with a smile. "All he went through, he deserved the place."

I choked on my own spit.

"What?"

"Nothing...I just really would love to meet him, he sounds like a good guy." I ran my fingers through my hair. How did we miss him? Wait, he was sent to his tent, shit.

"He is, just don't get any ideas. You're all mine."

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"I think joining would be a great idea." I shrugged while Thomas and I walked.

"But it could get you killed."

"I'll be fine." I said before we silently walked. I stared at the ground for a moment before I heard talking and other footsteps. I glanced up and looked around. Is that…"Alex?" I asked and stopped in my tracks. She was walking with some man.

"Hello." She smiled at me.

"Who's this?" I smiled but inside I was really nervous.

"Cody Brown." Her smiled widened.

"Oh." I nodded. "Good to meet you. I was just going to Megaton to see you. Your recruiter told me to go talk to you." I smiled nicely at him. He was my step brother…

"Nice to meet you too, let's head back to camp and talk this out in my office." Cody's brown eyes sparkled.

"Yes sir." I said trying to keep calm. Tom and I walked close behind Cody and Alex. Tom looked as freaked out as I did. He kept mouthing words at me and asking what to do. I wasn't sure myself. I didn't know if Cody was just playing along and he actually knew who I was or if he was truly unaware.

It didn't take long to make it back to Rockopolis.

"Hey babe, you brought a friend." The recruiter smiled at me. I glared at him and walked by him as I followed Cody and Alex to his office.

"So you're building an army? Are you expecting anything bad to happen?" I asked Cody after walking into his tent.

"After what happened to Joseph it's a good idea, but no we're not truly expecting anything. Would you like to get on with your test? Is this child signing up too?"

"Ye-" Tom started.

"No, he was actually going home."

"Right." Tom glared at me. "Bye." He stalked out with his arms crossed.

"It's just me signing up."

"Alright, what experience do you have." Cody sat down in my father's seat and Alex sat next to him.

"I hope Alexandria told you, that her and I worked for your dad. She pretty much taught me everything I know."

"It's hard to believe that, he never liked woman, only used them. I like his idea of keeping an all man army though. We have the cook position open."

"Yeah, sure. Anything you'd like. I'll do that." I said hiding my nervousness. "I'll be going then. If we're finished."

"Almost, I do not on any circumstance want to hear about you sleeping with my men. If you do, I'll behead you."

Alex gave me a warning look and shook her head.

"Of course. I'd never do that." I shook my head and looked at the floor.

"Good, and don't forget who's in charge: me and if I'm not here, Alexandria."

"Understood." I tried not to look at Alex.

"Leave."

I quickly stood up and walked outside the tent. Damn that was scary.

"Damn babe, you're obedient." The one man recruiting smiled at me.

"Shove it up your ass." I growled before finding the cooking tent.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"Now we're alone." Cody smiled and stood up grabbing my hand. "If you stay with me you'll rule the world." He kissed me, hard, hungering.

"I don't care about that, only you." I kissed him back. Kellin please forgive me. "Can you excuse me for a moment?"

"Only for a moment, I don't like waiting."

"I'd never do that." I slipped out of the tent and headed toward the cooking tent.

"Wait, you're that girl."

I turned around to see the man from two years ago. "Shh." I pushed him into a rock, where no one could see. "Don't tell and I'll reward you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You promise?"

"Promise." I walked away from him and walked into the cooking tent. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at Elizabeth.

"I was going to ask you the exact same question. Now please be quiet." Liz whispered and pointed to a guard in the tent.

"Like I care, I have the 'boss' under my control. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Last I knew you didn't care. So I was getting things done myself."

"Oh, yes, because this couldn't possibly go wrong. Fine, if you think you have everything under control and you think that I don't care I'm leaving, have fun." I turned around and started to walk away.

"Alex, wait!" She sort of pleaded.

"No, I don't care."

"But I still need your help. Alex, please."

"Why should I help? You're the one who said I didn't care about you and only care about the money."

"I'm sorry. I was mad because...I just...look. I can poison his food but I still need you to distract him. Besides, I still want to have hope if something goes wrong…"

"Don't poison him, don't be a dumbass and not listen to me. Do not do it, we have to work something else out."

"Fine. I'll listen to you. Just, be careful, okay?"

"No, I'm tired of being careful for you, I'm going to do what I need to do." I turned around again and walked out the tent flap.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

Great, this should be fun. I looked around the 'kitchen.' There was buckets of water and some hand soap. Plates, cups, and bowled were piled up. Three fridges lined one of the tent walls. How do I know what to make? I'm guessing he gets fed first and I'm guessing he doesn't want me barging in on him and Alex time. I went over to the fridges and inspected what they had. One was full of drinks: Nuka-cola, Sunset Sarsaparilla, and some alcohol. Another was packed with different foods and the third had- "Oh, so this is all Cody's stuff…" I whispered. So this was Cody's fridge…

I pulled out a raw Brahmin steak. I shrugged and walked over to the small stove. I cooked in the vault by 'volunteering' to help the cooking ladies. It wasn't hard, but now I was cooking for someone I didn't know. Someone who had the power to cut off my head.

After a while, I guessed the meat was probably ready. I pulled out a plate and made sure it was clean. I walked back over to his fridge and thought of what he might want to drink. Instead, I pulled out one bottle of each and placed them by the plate. Conveniently, there was something that had a schedul on it. I still had a while until Cody ate, so I started making food for the whole camp.

"Sir?" I whispered behind Cody's tent entrance while holding the steak and different bottles of different drinks.

"Yes, what is it?" He stood up from the bed hold the blanket over him.

"Your food is done." I kept my gaze away from him and held out the plate and drinks for him.

"Put them on my desk."

I quietly walked over to his desk and placed the plate down then quickly exited the tent.

"You're the new cook right?" A broad guard asked.

"Yes, sir." I answered quietly.

"You're a girl."

"I am…" I trailed off.

"The team is normally all guys."

I didn't respond.

"What did you do to his food?"

"Nothing…"

"What about the crew's food?"

"Nothing."

"I bet." He said sarcastically and walked away, leaving me speechless.

* * *

**Hey everybody, Please enjoy chapter four of The Radiated Bullet. Please comment or PM us. Thanks for reading!**

**Megan: Why do I have to be on top? I don't like being on top. You're older. Anyways, comment and PM us and thanks for reading. **

**Melissa: Megan, you deserve to be ok top. And yes, I am older so you listen to me! Anyway, please comment and PM us if you'd like. Thanks for reading!**

**Megan: Bitch please, I don't listen to anyone. **

**Melissa: I wanted to say "Bitch please." **

**Megan: But you can't say 'bitch please'**


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't sleep much since I had slept so long before. Everything was dark and quiet. That was until I heard quiet sobs. I slightly turned my head to see if the noise was coming from in here. A figure was sitting on the floor, crying. I turned the lamp on beside my bed.

"Tom?" I said when I could see his form sitting 'Indian style' on the cold ground. I stepped off the bed and walked over to see what he was doing. He was looking at a book- mom's favorite book. I sat on my knees beside him. My hands remained neatly in my lap. I didn't know if he'd want me here to comfort him or not, so I gave him his space. "What's wrong, Thomas?" I asked.

He continued to cry as tears fell from his cheeks to the pages of the book. He handed me a picture. It was of mom, Thomas, and I. Then he handed me a second picture of mom, dad, and me when I was 3.

"We look so happy." He pointed to the picture that included him.

I didn't say anything.

"Then here, she looks just as happy with him. You also seem happy. Did you like him then?" He looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I was young but, yes. I loved father. He cared for mom and I then. Thomas, don't be mad at father. He's a good man, in his own way. I don't know what happened, but he changed. Maybe he was always the way he is now, but that is who he is. We can't change him, he can only change himself. And even if he did change to a good, caring, person- a shred of that killing monster would still be inside. But, Tom, you can't be mad at him. People make mistakes, even you, me...mom." I whispered. He continued to stare up at me. He suddenly flung his arms around my neck and hugged me. His face pressed up against me as he cried. I put my arms around him and stroked his back.

I don't know how long we sat there. He never released his grip on me. The whole night was silent, he might have even fallen asleep. The only thing said that night was:

"Elizabeth- I love you." Thomas said sadly.

"I love you too, hon." Then it was back to silence. Finally he let go and rubbed his eyes.

"Can you walk me to class?" He asked.

"Sure thing." I smiled and got up. I put a hand out which he grabbed and I pulled him up. "Let's go." Then it was another quiet walk to his classes. We said our farewells and parted ways. I went to my pip-boy programming post.

Today, Chad brought me food, kissed me hello and goodbye, then left. Alex didn't visit, but she never did. We hung out after I was done working. She was probably in her room asleep with some guy. I had nothing to do today. I sat at my desk, twirled a pencil, looked at my own pip-boy, looked at my wounded wrist, and did nothing. When I was finally able to leave, I quickly ran out and to Alex's room. I knocked on the door, the same way I always do.

"Come in." Alex said with a muffled voice.

The door opened and Alex was wearing her Vault 100 jumpsuit and making out with some dude I never knew.

"Ditch the guy and get some food?" I asked casually as if he couldn't hear.

"Indeed." She whispered an unknown message in his ear and kissed him one more time.

"Okay, let's go." I motioned and we walked off to the eating area. I ordered myself noodles and Alex got herself one box of sugar bombs, two bowls of noodles, and a Nuka Cola. We sat down at our table and started to eat our dinners.

"Well, well, looks like you're eating." She said with a mouth full of noodles.

I shrugged. "Hungry, I guess."

"Or something happened."

"Umm." I thought for a moment. "Well Thomas and I had a small bonding moment."

"That's good."

"Yeah." I took a bite of the food. "Ow." I said a little louder then I wanted when my cut started to sting.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh...nothing. Just some weird pain."

"You're lying."

"Why'd you say that?" I asked casually.

I've known you for sixteen years, Liz." She gave me a small glare. "Show it to me."

I hesitated before finally lifting my left arm. She inspected the bandage for a moment until unwrapping it.

" I know it looks bad." I said defensively.

"Bad? Liz, you're fucking cutting yourself?"

"It wasn't on purpose, I promise. I just didn't note how close the knife was to my other arm."

"Fine, I don't want to find anymore though."

"I promise."

"You better."

We were done eating quicker than ever. I wasn't sure if she was mad or something. The last words she said were "Bye." When she said farewell, she gave me a sad but very hard to read expression. I wasn't sure if I were to worry about it or let it slide. I thought it was better to let her be alone, well, alone with another guy. I made my way back to my room. No one was there so I picked up the book Thomas was looking at last night. I looked through mom's favorite book. I read it more than ten times. I know because mom always read it to me and after she died I wouldn't put the damn book down. I was tired from getting no sleep last night so I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_The bullet rang through the air. _

"_Mom!" I yelled down the halls. When I got to the source of the bullet, three limp bodies lined the floor. The bodies were of mom, Thomas, and Alex. My father smiled darkly and held his gun at his side. The alarms were really loud. I would cover my ears but the sound would still bleed through. I closed my eyes then opened them again. Now, more bodies than I could count were laying on the floor in a pile of blood. They all have a Vault 100 jumpsuit. "No…" I whispered. _

"_Yes." My fathers voice said. "Look at it, look at what you caused." He smiled again. _

I quickly sat up from my bed. Everything was cold and the air smelled weird. The alarms and red flashing lights didn't stop from my dream. They were still going on in the realistic world.

"Thomas!" I yelled worryingly. I ran up and down the halls. People rushed in different directions. Guards tried to calm everyone down. I ran quickly and pushed other out of the way. I searched for Thomas, Alex, or even Chad. But I couldn't find anyone. That was until I turned a corner and smashed into a sturdy figure. The force made me fall and I knew the other person fell as well.

"Liz?" Chad's voice said.

"Chad!" I smiled at him. "I'm happy you're okay." He helped my up and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, what's going on?" My stomach dropped as I awaited his answer. I dreamed my father would never re enter the vault.

"Someone exited the vault."

"Who?"

"You-you don't know?"

"Chad, who is it?" No, don't say Thomas left.

"Alex." He said sadly.

I felt as if a rock was settling in my stomach. "What? No…"

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"No...no no no." I sodded.

He hugged me tightly as I weeped for my best friend. The alarms suddenly stopped. It was silent, even the screaming people and yelling guards were quiet.

"Let's get you home." He escorted me back to my room. We entered the metal 'home.' "I- uh- I gotta check on my mom. I'll come right back-"

"Go ahead, Chad. Please go check on your family. If you see Thomas, tell him to get back here, please." I whispered and held in the tears.

I sat alone in the room. Thomas still wasn't back and I didn't know what else to do except go to Alex's room. But she wasn't here...but I still found myself walking to her room. The door clashed open and I peered around the place. It was exactly as I remembered it, but it was missing the best part: Alex. I saw the basket of alcohol I left her. There was a bottle of whiskey and half bottle of vodka. I picked it up and placed it on her desk. I pulled out the whiskey and found a note on the bottom:

_To my best friend: I was saving these 2...1 and a half...bottles for us to party with. Love, Alex. _

"Thanks, Alex. Cheers…"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed, I think I'm actually done with this story because I think it;s enough to lead into The Burn of Radiation. Please comment or PM me if you have questions, comments, suggestions, concerns, or something. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Alexandria**

"Ma'am, we have a problem." A guard ran into the tent with wide eyes.

"Okay." I followed him out of the tent and into the front to the Kitchen tent. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "What happened?"

"It was just a mistake. It'll never happen again...ma'am." Liz responded and stopped herself from glaring at me.

"Not you, you." I shifted my eyes to the guard standing next to her.

"Well, ma'am, she was uhh. She attacked one of the men." He stammered.

"For good reason too." Liz whispered.

"Get out, all of you, don't speak of this again." I waved the men off.

"Y-yes ma'am." The guards ran off.

"Thanks, I guess. At least I wasn't sentenced to death." Liz turned to a counter.

Without another word I left to Cody's tent.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I heard Alex leave back outside. I was happy not to be dead. If she weren't here, I'd be dead. Or I'd be on death row. I hoped Alex had a plan she was about to execute...or finish. The only plan I had, was to still poison Cody's food. I'd ask her what she was planning, but it didn't seem like we'd be talking for a while. Or at least talking like we used to. Right now, I guessed to let her do her job while I do mine.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"Alexandria?" Cody walked into the tent as light flooded through the gap. With his tall build and Avatiors he looked too much like Joseph.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, trying to erase the thought. "Yes?"

"We have some work to be done, normal things. You up for a bit of work?"

"Yeah, of course." I stood up from the couch and walked over to him.

"Good." He smiled, hiding his evil, and grabbed my hand. "We have to go give the men a pep talk, check the work stations, and you're going to have to sort through some documents for me."

"Alright." I nodded and followed him out. We walked to where a large group of men stood.

"I have some news for you boys." He stood up straight and his words were filled with strength, power, control. In everything he did it proved he was a natural born leader. "Let's start off with the bad: people know about us, we are not a secret anymore. Luckily they have no idea what we're doing, they're just some curious wastelanders looking for treasure. Good news: we almost completely built our army. You men will still need training before we strike. Alexandria and I are in charge, if either of us speak, you listen. If you choose to disobey than you may be put to death. I'm running a tight ship here, if you don't like it then get out. Get out now." He smiled at the lack of movement. "Good, now any questions?"

"Sir, I know you said we're almost done building our army, but some of the camps don't have many men. What happens if one of the camps gets attacked?"

"Those camps do not matter all that much, they're just a way to get products dispersed easier, if they get destroyed that's fine." He nodded at the man. "Any others?"

"Sir," Liz's voice came from the group, "What about the men and their lives that get killed at those camps?"

"Not my problem, they knew what they were getting into." Cody continued to smile.

"Of course." She responded and walked back to her the kitchen tent.

"Why did I hire her?" Cody whispered in my ear.

"Don't ask me." I whispered back.

"If we're done here I'd like you all to get to your tents and clean up. Alexandria or I will be visiting and if you need to talk to us alone you may. You're dismissed." He stepped off the rock and grabbed onto my hips to help me down. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Take A-M and meet me back in the Lab."

I nodded and walked off towards my first tent.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I sat in the tent and searched for something to do. I felt bad for the other men. I have killed people before but I actually started thinking about their lives. They might have a family. Wife and kids.

"This is crazy…" I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't poison his food, but shoot Cody myself. I was getting tired of waiting. Come on Alex. Let's get this plan done. He's starting his plan and it will probably be soon.

* * *

**Alexandria**

I walked into tent M and looked around a moment. "I'm not here to search your lockers for drugs or make sure your bed is made. If any of you need anything tell me. Questions, comments, concerns, ideas?" I waited for a moment, no reply. "Alright, get back to doing whatever you were doing." I walked back to the Lab tent to wait for Cody.

* * *

**Kellin**

The front door burst open. "What the hell?" I stood up to see what or who it was. "Thomas? What are you doing here?" Thomas bent over to breath deeply.

"I-I have a note. It's from Alex." He panted.

"Is she okay?" I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping she was.

He looked unsure. "Last time I checked…"

"Let me see that." I held my hand out.

"Here." He handed me the piece of paper.

I quickly opened it and read it.

_Kellin,_

_I'm in some pretty deep shit here and I hate to up and leave you at this time but I have to. I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I'll explain everything to you when I get back but for now I have a job for you and the men. There are multiple locations listed below, I need you to scout them out and send me your findings. If you can get a man in each camp that would be preferable. Let them know what they're up for, do not let them go in blindly. I want you to keep Thomas safe, have Shay send the messages to Liz so I can get them. Keep me in your heart and mind, never forget me I'll be back soon. I will write you again soon with more details, but you do your part and I'll do mine._

_-Alexandria_

"Have you read it?"

"No, the only people who know what's on it is you and Alex."

"Okay, I need you to stay here. I have to go talk to some people." I left out the door.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I sighed while watching multiple men roam around. Some talked and clean guns. Others almost started fights with others. It looked like a lot of them were getting ready for war. I continued to sit back and watch the actions of these men. I thought about what Alex might be doing. Cody exited his tent. I had watched Alex enter it before but now hasn't exited. So she was still in there probably doing something for Cody while he got his men ready for something dangerous.

* * *

**Alexandria** "I need you to sort these papers here. Old ones like tacticas, research, recipes, et cetera go into this filing cabinet, and new ones go over here. Thanks." He smiled as he left me with piles and piles of papers.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"Thank you guys, I appreciate it. I'm sorry that this has to happen, but it's a few causalities or the entire wasteland." I gave them one more smile before they walked off. "Shay, I have something for you." I handed her a note. "Get this to Elizabeth."

"I will." She smiled happily as she walked off.

* * *

**Alexandria**

After hours of sorting through the papers I was finally done, everything was neat and organized. Perhaps it wouldn't have taken so long if I hadn't had to copy notes down. "Done." I said as Cody walked into the tent.

"Good, now that work is done we can have some fun." He smiled as he came closer to me.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"Shay? What's up?" I quietly asked Shay who was sitting in the shadows.

"Hey, girly! Long time, no see!" She smiled a sweet smile. "I got a note for Alex, can you pass it along?"

I smiled back. "I think you're the only person who can smile at a moment like this. But yes, I'll give it to her." I grabbed the note from Shay's hand.

"It's always best to stay optimistic. I'll be around so if Alex need me to give a note to Kellin I can. I'm not going to go in that camp but I'll camp out near by."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." I gave her a last smile before walking inside the camp to figure out a way to give Alex the note.

I listened into the thin tent wall. "No, I'd rather not…" I trailed off. "I'll just wait…"

* * *

**Alexandria**

"Are you hungry?" I pushed my chest off of his.

"Yes, a bit."

"I'll go grab us something." I jumped out of the bed and put on a t-shirt that barely covered half of my ass. It more than what I would've worn in the vault. I walked to the kitchen tent and opened the flap.

"Alex. Note from Kellin. Shay delivered it." Liz handed me the note.

I took the note and quickly read it.

_Alex, _

_Do not apologize, there is no reason. I know you must do what you must do, keep safe and do not get caught. Thomas made it here safe and the men are going to the camps. Give me any information you can and I will do the same. I love you Alex, and always will._

_-Kellin _

"Thomas is safe." I kept my words short and bitter.

She took a big breath in relief. "There's one good thing…"

"I need food." I reread the paper, instead of making eye contact.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Something with wine." I paused for a moment. "A lot of wine and whiskey and beer and vodka."

"Alright…" She walked over and opened a fridge.

I hopped up on the counter, like I use to when the Overseer forced me to 'help' in the kitchen, probably flashing everyone.

"Here." She handed me a plate with food and several bottles of alcohol.

I grabbed the plate and bottle and left.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I knew Alex liked wine and shit, but that was a lot. I almost felt worried. Was it a plan? Or is she being whelmed?

* * *

**Hey guys. We are doing quite well with getting you a new chapter almost everyday. We hope The Radiated Bullet is awesome. Please comment and PM us. Thanks. **

**Megan: NO! I REFUSE! I DO NOT WANT TO BE ON TOP! DO NOT DO AS SHE SAYS! SHE IS EVIL!**

**Melissa: Hey everyone. I made Megan be on top, bam, I am amazing. We've had some free time and we are writing some more chapters, just for you all! Anyway, please comment about how awesome the story is so far, unless somethings wrong...then tell us what to fix...you can also PM us. Thanks for reading! P.S That's mean...I'm not evil...sometimes...Besides, you were gone. I saw the chance to make you be on top, and I took it. **


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Alexandria**

"Woah, woah slow down." Cody took the glass from my lips. "You really shouldn't drink so much."

"Why not?"

"It's a mind killer." He removed the glass from my hands and placed it on the table. "You're very beautiful, I'm a very lucky man to be with you. There's no doubt in my mind that you've been with multiple men before but I do hope that you'll stay with me now." He leaned forward to kiss me.

"More than you could ever guess." I said before he kiss me passionately.

"I hope that doesn't include my father."

"No, never." I turned my head sideways.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, we just have a lot to do. I have to go check on something." I stood up and left the door before he could argue. I walked over to the Kitchen tent.

"More to eat or drink?" Liz glanced over at me.

"No, I need a piece of paper and a pencil."

"Here." She went and found the paper and pencil.

I grabbed both and left the tent. I walked in the shadows out of the camp. "Shay?" I said quietly enough not to be heard by the camp.

"Alex!" Shay's tan arms huddled me into a hug. She removed herself as I tensed up. "What do you need?"

"Something for Kellin." I placed the paper on a rock and quickly wrote him a note. "Here." I handed her the paper and left back to Cody's tent.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"Fast visit…" I whispered to myself. But when was it not? I sighed and sat down on a bench. I wish she'd include me. I want to know if the there is a plan or if this is a suicide mission. But I was still in the dark. I guess I should get used to it by now…

* * *

**Kellin**

_Kellin,_

_If there is a hell I belong there, if I died now, I hope that I would burn for eternity. I do not deserve you, you should find a woman who can stay faithful. I'm so sorry for what I am doing, I'm sorry I made you fall in love with me. On the back of this note I wrote down some recipes they may be using. I'm not fully sure if they are working on these or they are already done. I will try to find that out, and when I do I send you another letter. I would like you to get someone, preferably you, to test these recipes. Get some Molerats and test them. If you could get Crow to go to one of the towns they're targeting and find a courier, test that as well, see if that helps us any._

_-Alex_

I took a deep breath and sat down. "Thanks, Shay." I cupped my face in my hands as the door closed behind her.

"What's up, Kellin?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about kid." I tried my best to smile.

He hesitantly looked at me with sad eyes. "But they're okay...right?"

"Yeah, I think they are. At least physically they are."

"Do you think they're gonna die?"

"I don't know, I hope not, but I don't know."

* * *

**Alexandria**

I almost opened the flap to his tent but I couldn't force myself to go inside. So instead I walked over to where the tents were huddled. I sat down in the darkness. I needed time to think, to plan, to understand everything.

* * *

Elizabeth

_Thomas, _

_I need you to stay safe. Stay with Kellin. If you can't, then try to stay with Crow or Shay. I doubt these people don't know who we, or maybe only you, are. One of dad's men from our fight before is still alive. He knows. I'll make that nothing happens to you. You still have a chance to live. I promise to try hard, for you. Okay buddy? I love you, little brother._

_Liz_

I wrote the sorrow filled note and looked up at some of the other papers. I grabbed another and started to make a second letter for Kellin.

_Kellin,_

_It's Liz. Alex is still okay. I just wanted to say something I couldn't say on Tom's note. I don't know what's going to happen. Hopefully you have a bunch of information from Alex, but I don't know what the plans are. Anyway, what I can't say to Tom...I'm not scared but I don't think we can get out of this unharmed. This man is dangerous, and I'm starting to think: someone isn't going to make it out. I want Alex to live. I want Thomas to live. I want Crow and Shay to live. And I want you to live. Oh course we don't know, but I need Thomas safe. So please, I trust you. _

_Liz _

I placed the pencil down and folded up the papers. Now to find a way to give them to Kellin and Tom.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"Alex?" Elizabeth asked me as I walked into the tent.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"The plan."

"Alright. What is it?" She asked with an unsure look.

"I need you to poison the men, all of the soldiers and scientists. But you can't do it with normal poison, I need you to make it look like radiation poisoning."

"Are you asking me to use their poison?"

"No, they could tell it's theirs. Then they would guess that you were poisoning their food, I need it to look like just normal Wasteland radiation."

"Alright. So when I make the men's food, I add poison. But, don't do it to Cody's, right? Just the men?"

"No, don't add poison. Yes, don't kill him."

"Alright. Got it. Men, not Cody."

"Make their food with high irritated water, that's all. It'll kill them over time or at least make them sick. In that time hopefully I can get what I need out of Cody."

She nodded. "Got it."

"Good."

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"Irradiated water." I sighed. "Easy enough. Just don't kill myself." I quietly made my way outside the camp rocks. I know where some it. Well, It's all over…"Shay?" I saw her familiar figure.

"Yes?" She smiled a huge smile at me.

"I wish I met you sooner ." I smiled back and pulled out my two notes. "Tom can't read this one. It's only for Kellin." I pointed to one of the letters.

"Okay, I have one for Alex." She grabbed mine and handed me another.

"I'll give it to her. Thanks, Shay." I watched her smile once again before walking off. I sighed and searched for nearby radiated water, which wasn't hard to find.

I hurried back to the kitchen without being seen. I had Alex's note and the irradiated water. I peered out the tent flap in search of Alex. Well, maybe I should start cooking first. Let's not die before Cody does…

* * *

**Alexandria**

"How did you do it?" I sat down on the bed next to him

"Do what?" Cody took my hand in his.

"How did you start it all again? I thought everything Joseph had was destroy in a fire after the camp was attacked."

"Not everything, he had some basic plans in a safe in my mother's house. I had to build all of this though. I had to find a sample of the poison he had and change it to make it stronger. Now I have a question for you, how did you get out alive? Everyone but Vic died there."

My heart stopped momentarily as I had to form a lie. "I was out working out a deal with the Enclave, Joseph wanted to get us a larger army. They didn't like the idea and discarded that I was even there."

He nodded believing my words. "What about your friend?"

"She was out getting supplies for the camp, she normally took care of our camp."

"You know what I don't understand? Why Vic never told me about you working for my father. I'd be very hard to miss you or forget you. Your friends isn't so bad either."

"I normally was working in Joseph's tent or out working with the Couriers, planning the next route."

"You were very busy. I like girls that work hard, they normally play hard too." He smiled and looped his arms around me.

"Mr. Brown, we need you." One of the men said.

"Alright." He left go of me and left.

I sighed deeply and picked up my backpack. I waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone, then left the camp.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I mixed the water into some of the food. It was disgusting. But it had to work.

Knowing some men were probably waiting for food, I placed some food out for men to take. Then acted normal and walked back in the tent. I waited and watched some men walk away with the food. How long did it take for radiation to kill you? When Tom and I left the vault, we drank some of the irradiated water, but it didn't kill us. Instead we were in a lot of pain and throwing up every bite of food. But I put more than just a handful of the disgusting water into their food.

I saw Cody and one of the men leave his tent and walk around the camp. That man was always business. Just like my dead father was.

* * *

**Alexandria**

I sat down on the stool and took a deep breath. "Haven't seen you here for a while." Gob smiled at me as he cleaned out a shot glass.

"I've been busy."

"Want something to drink?"

"No. I just needed to take sit down for a few minutes."

"Fine by me." He walked over to another customer.

I rested my head on my hands and closed my eyes. I miss the simpler life, when all that mattered was having enough caps to get drunk the next day. Now I actually _have _to do things, things I'd much rather have someone else do. It has to be me. Someone else might get it wrong. I'd rather do it than have someone else try and fail, causing Capital Wasteland to become a true barren wasteland. After I sat there a few minutes I got up and left.

Navigating the skywalks, I ended up at Cody's mom's door.

"Oh, hello, do you need something?" She opened the door with a smile.

"Yes, Cody told me that Joseph had a safe, can I see it?"

"Of course, anything that helps you." She waved me inside then ran up the stairs, after a few minutes she returned with a folder in hand. "Here you go, this is everything that was inside." She placed them in my hands.

"Have you ever read these papers?"

"No, Joseph was a very private man, I never snooped in his work."

"Mrs. Brown, I would highly advise you to pack up everything you have and leave. Leave anything you don't need and head to the West coast."

Her eyes quickly filled with concern. "What is going on?"

"Nothing I can tell you, but I really hope you listen to me. Thank you for this." I walked out the door with the folder in my right hand. I shuffled around in my backpack until I found my lighter. "Burn baby, burn." I placed the fire on a corner as it burst into flames.

* * *

**Kellin**

"Got another one for you, and one for Tom." Shay handed me a letter and one to Thomas.

"Thanks, stay here. I want to read them and respond. I have one for Alex too." I handed her a letter while reading the letter from Elizabeth. I quickly skimmed it. "Okay, give me a moment to write. Do you want some paper, Thomas?"

"Yes please." He kept nervously looking at his note from Liz.

"Alright." I handed him a paper and kept writing my own. After a few minutes of silence I handed my other paper to Shay. "I need you to get this one to her very quickly. If it gets to her too late that could fuck everything up."

"Okay." She nodded and looked over to Thomas. "Are you almost done, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, here." He sighed quietly and didn't give any eye contact.

"Thanks, I'll be going."

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"What's going on?" I asked one of the men.

"They found some of the papers missing from another camp." He replied.

"What type of papers were taken?"

"Just the map of our plan. Why are you so unaware?" He glanced down at me.

"I'm stuck in the kitchen. How am I suppose to know anything?" I paused. "Why are you so comfortable with the missing plans?"

He stayed silent.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

I looked both ways. "Come in the kitchen, please." I heard him following me.

I pulled out a second stool for him to sit and I sat across from him.

"Why are you doing this job?"

"It's personal. Why are you?"

"Personal. What family do you have?"

"My brother and his daughter. He is working for another camp. They have his daughter and he's trying to get her back."

"And you're trying to help?"

"Well yes. But I'm very faithful to this job." He tried to look strong but I saw the lie.

"What's your name?"

"Why?"

"My name is Liz. Elizabeth Brown." I whispered, hoping no one outside heard me.

"B-Brown? Wait, I know about you. This is why you didn't tell anyone your name?"

"Yes. What is yours?"

"Dillon…" He trailed off. "Why are you doing this if you killed Joseph is the first place?"

"I can't tell you that. But I'm more interested in why you're lying."

"I'm undercover. When I found out about my brother, I had to keep an eye on him and Cody."

"Who are you working for?"

"Myself. The Brotherhood of Steel doesn't know about me doing this yet."

"Brotherhood of Steel? So you're BOS? Nice." I slightly smiled.

"More like an outcast now. I pretty much gave up on other serious plans to help one person...my brother."

"That one person is more important than anything."

"You have a brother right?"

"I do. And I'd do exactly what you did. I'd drop everything and help him."

He nodded and looked at the ground.

"Don't eat the food, by the way. It has irradiated water in it." I whispered.

"Nice plan. Are you the only one here?"

"No, Alex is here. So, BOS soldier, could you bring in your army to help us?"

"Yes ma'am, I can." He smiled.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"Eliz-" I stopped as I saw a man in the tent. "Cook, we need to talk."

"It's okay, he's with us." She smiled at the man.

"I'd love to believe you but I've met too many traders." I looked him up and down.

"Brotherhood of Steel Paladin ma'am. I'm no trader except to my commanding officer." He soluted.

"Good thing I'm not your commanding officer, I'm guessing that's why you're not in the Lyon's Pride, not your lack of skill."

"Dillon has agreed to bring us an army of BOS soldiers." Liz spoke up.

"Try, hopefully they'll listen to me." He shrugged.

"I don't need them, they have bigger problems anyways." I crossed my arms.

"Alex, have you seen the number of men in the other camps. We need some kind of help. I did get the irradiated water in the food but that doesn't mean every other camp has the same cook." Liz placed a hand on her hip.

"I have a plan for those camps too."

The tent flap opened and Shay slid in. "Delivery." Her eyes grew huge at the sight of the man.

"Shay, it's okay. He's BOS. On our side." Liz said. "And Alex, he could help us with any plans." Her eyes went back to me.

"Okay, good. Nice to meet you." Shay smiled a huge smile at him. "I have two letters from Kellin and one from Tom." She pulled them out and distributed the letters.

"Oh thank God." Liz sighed and read her letters.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"Read it, I need you to know what's going on." Alex handed me her letter.

_Alex,_

_It has started, the men have started to take the papers and soon the camps with burn. We're still planning how to do this without our men getting blamed but if we can't do that quickly enough, they know what they have to do. I hope we do not have to sacrifice them, but they know that the Wasteland is more important than their lives. I have gotten a successful replication of the old and new poisons. Now that we have started our part it's your turn._

_-Kellin_

"So now that I've done my 'poisoning' what happens next?" I looked up at Alex then down at Kellin's letter to me.

_Elizabeth, _

_I cannot tell you anything, Alex will tell you everything on her own time. There is one thing I can tell you, many of my men with most likely die when our plan is in full throttle. I will do everything in my power to keep you and Alex alive but my concern is more on your brother. I will not leave him and if what I am going to do endangers him, I cannot do it. I hope you understand._

_-Kellin_

"I need to take care of the other papers here, and Cody." She sat down on a chair and cupped her face in her hands, then rubbed her temple.

"Did I ever tell you that Kellin is one of the nicest people." I whispered and tried to hold in tears.

"No, but I already know that he is. His niceness counters my bitchyness."

I smiled then read Tom's letter.

_Liz_

_I promise to keep as safe as possible but I can't just watch you put your life on the line. I'm scared to find a note from Alex saying you died. Kellin is keeping me out of trouble. I'm not really able to walk far without him knowing. Good...I guess. No one has attacked us yet. But I still want to help. Kellin and his men are getting good info from the other camps. Please come home soon, big sis. _

_Thomas_

"I hope this plan works out, Alex." I placed my notes down then held out hers. "Want it back?"

"Yes, you have to burn yours when you're done. No one can see them."

"I understand…" I looked over at the letters and sighed. "Lighter please…"

* * *

**Yay! We got chapter seven up! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Please comment, or PM one or both of us if you have comments, suggestions, or concerns! We love to see what you guys have to say! Thanks for reading!**

**Megan: Ello, how is crumpets and tea? Don't tell me, I hate tea, it's like dried leaves in a bag, soaked in water. I love coffee though, black, not some foofoo creamed Starbucks shit. Well that was random, nothing new there. Well back to the story, PM us if you have something to say, and thanks for reading. It's much appreciated. **

**Melissa: Hello everybody. I like white coffee...but Starbucks burns their cocoa coffee beans. It's disgusting...sorry people who like Starbucks...anyway. Please PM and comment if you'd like to give us some feedback. Thanks for reading. P.S I was gone when Megan did her comment and the story comment. Normally I do it and the comment is from The Burn of Radiation chapter seven. And I didn't even know that...she had to tell me...I have great memory! For a moment, I thought she was making fun of me using expl...expla...fuck. ! Those marks. Anyway... **


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own anything, just my own characters. All Fallout copyright goes to Bethesda._

* * *

**Elizabeth**

After burning the letters to smoking ash, everyone went back to business. Shay smiled a cheerful smile and ran off to the outside area of the camp. Alex walked out the tent flap and back to wherever. Dillon was the last to leave; he gave me a half salute then walked out. I was more than happy to have Kellin caring for Thomas in a time like this. They knew who he was. That's why they attacked him. But I wasn't about to go and tell everyone in the camp my name.

Lot's of memories and words filled my head. I kept thinking about Thomas who almost begged for us to come home. But right now, I wasn't sure if that was going to happen. I just wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"Ms. Alexandria." Dillon, called after me. "You say you have a plan for the other camps. Will all the men die?"

"What I'm planning most likely, I'm not taking a risk. If these men are devoted enough to the cause they may try to start again like Cody did."

"But do you think it would be possible to save my brother? And his daughter?"

"What camp is he at?"

"He's located at the MDPL-21 power station. It's pretty far north of here."

"To my knowledge there's not many men in that base. How devoted to this is he?" I rested my hand on his strong shoulder. "I need you to be truthful; you understand we can't have this happen again."

"I understand," He paused, "The camp didn't get much supplies making men leave or die. Last time I saw my brother, he wasn't devoted to the mission at all. He was just doing as he was told so he could get his daughter back."

"Where is his daughter? Would Cody know?"

"Probably. My brother wasn't allowed to know where she was so nor do I. Cody is probably the one to ask. Or...persuade."

"Are you implying something?" I took my hand off his shoulder as my mood darkened.

"Not particularly. But you seem to be the person that gets answers from him. Mostly since he trusts you so much."

I scowled. "Are you saying that your brother left the camp or is still there?"

He sighed. "I don't know. For all I know, he could be dead. We completely lost contact and I haven't seen him because I can't leave without getting questioned."

"Then how the hell do you expect me to keep him alive if he's M.I.A?" I crossed my arms.

"I just wanted to know if you could have someone go check on him. He's my brother. And I want to make sure he's alive and well."

"Then go, I'll tell everyone you're doing something for me."

"Fine. But I'd like to help you and Liz when I get back."

"Fine, but do _not_ get in my way."

"Understood…" He glanced at me through the corner of his eye.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

Dillon left quickly. No one really seemed to notice either. I hoped he might find his brother. I didn't know them well but I couldn't stop thinking about both Thomas or James. I'd imagine myself walking over to a camp and finding Tom dead in a pile of blood.

"Alex." I said when I saw her just outside the tent. "Hey, Alex. Get in here, please." She walked inside the tent. "You say you have a plan for the rest of the camps. You feel like elaborating?"

"No, we have more important things to do right now."

"Thanks, _partner_." I crossed my arms. "Alright, will you fill me in on what the hell to do next since pretty much everyone is poisoned?"

"Just continue, that small dose of radiation won't kill them, it won't even make them sick yet. I'm working on getting all the documents taken care of."

"Alrighty. Thanks...I guess…" I turned and rolled my eyes while walking over to the counters and food.

"What more do you want? Why are you so unhappy and cranky lately?" Alex sounded seriously pissed off.

"Oh, I don't know Alex. Maybe it's because of you and your attitude. The way you snap at me and say 'Fine! Do it yourself. I'll just leave!' The way you act like I'm not even here. The way you make me feel like I'm useless. And how you make me feel like I never fucking met you." I stayed calm.

"What would you like me to do? Go up to Cody and say 'This is Elizabeth Brown, your sister, Joseph's daughter and killer.'?"

"No, I just want you to act like yourself again. Because when you're with Cody, you act great. But you don't have to act with me."

"I don't think you understand what's going on. I have to act like that around Cody because that is who I am _supposed_ to be. I'm sorry that it doesn't please you that I'm the same person I was in the vault but I'm not that Alex anymore."

"And I think you act great around Cody. It makes him think you aren't Alex. But-" I sighed. "I already know you aren't that Alex anymore. I can tell. By the way you look at me, talk to me, and walk away from me." I kept my back turned to her.

"That's the price I paid."

"Everyone paid it."

* * *

**Alexandria**

"There's no reason for me to talk to you if all you're going to do is pout about the situation you got yourself into." I turned around and left the tent almost running into Cody.

"Hello." He smiled as he looked down at me.

"We need to talk."

"Alright, meet me in the tent, I'll be there momentarily."

I nodded at him and walked into his tent. Before Cody came in I opened my backpack and pulled out my knife and a small bottle, then sheathed the knife and poured a little of the liquid on it.

"What did you need to talk about?" Cody walked through the flap and sat down.

"A girl, a child of one of your soldier's kids, I need to know where she is."

"Why?" His eyes narrowed.

"I need to speak to her, I think her father may be up to something. If there's something she can tell us I want to get it from her." I held my breath hoping that he'd believe my lie.

"Okay, I'll get her to you. Do you want her to come here?" He smiled at me.

"Yes." I said releasing my breath.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I cleared my throat while walking past a couple men. They were scarfing down the poisoned food I made. They acted as if it was the last meal they could ever have. Well, I guess it is. But that's not quite what I meant. They acted like a starving Yao Guai. It was disgusting. I didn't know what was worse, the way they ate or thinking of what they were eating. I walked past the group of men and looked over at one of the tents. No one was inside. I looked around to make sure no one was watching then slipped inside the tent flap.

"I guess this could be useful." I whispered to myself and walked over to the filing cabinets lining the small area. I opened one of the sliding doors to find sort of organized files. "Interesting." It was the name of all the soldiers Cody had. It had information about their families, allies, foes, skills, history, practically everything.

I scanned the papers to find Dillons. I trusted him, but I had to make sure. I searched through the writings. Brotherhood of Steel Outcast. No family. Hand to hand combat.

I placed the paper back. He didn't have a lot of information on him. That's good, I guess. Of course there was nothing on Alex. I looked through the papers and found Thomas.

"Shit." So they knew about Thomas. It had a description of him and information about him being my father's son. It didn't have a lot, thankfully. I was also glad to find no paper with my name. Hearing some men talk outside the tent made me jump. I shoved Tom's paper into my pants pocket. Making sure no one could see me exit the tent, I walked outside and into the kitchen.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"I have a job for you." Cody sat next to me, wineglass in hand.

"What is it?" I took a sip from my own cup.

"We've been pursuing a child for sometime, I want him brought here."

"Okay, I can do that, where is he?"

Cody stood up and walked over to a map of the Wasteland. "Right here." He pointed to our shack. "I want him unharmed."

"Why, why this kid?"

"He is my brother, well step brother, I think he has potential." He smiled, almost like he knew everything. "I'll give you any supplies you need, any amount of men you need."

"I don't need anything." I picked up my backpack. "I'll be back soon." I hurried out the door.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

I sat inside the kitchen and held Tomas' paper. It was almost like a 'wanted' sign. Why did Cody want him so badly? Did he know about dad using Tom to get to me? I almost doubt it…I've been in his camp for a long time and nothing has happened.

"Any food left?" I heard a man's rough voice ask.

The voice surprised me, almost making me throw the paper. "Uh, yes sir." I looked around for a plate. "Here." I handed him the irradiated food.

"You're a good cook." He smiled. I knew he was drunk…

"Thanks...please enjoy." I turned my back and made sure he left before pulling the paper back out. I looked around the kitchen for some sort of lighter. I picked one up and looked at the paper. "They won't miss this." I whispered and placed a flame on the paper. In mere seconds, the paper was reduced to burned ash.

* * *

**Alexandria**

I opened the door and quickly closed it. "Kellin?"

"Alex?" Kellin hugged me tightly. "Why are you here?"

"You guys need to go, pack everything up and leave. Go West. I know some people you can stay with for a while. Where's Tom?"

"Bedroom."

I walked past Kellin and into the bedroom. "Tom, you need to start packing."

"Why? What's happening?" He stood up from the bed.

"Too much to explain now, I need both of you to leave."

"Wait, why is it only you? Is Liz ok?" His face showed worry.

"She's fine. Start packing." I grabbed a bag and started to load it up with food.

"Then tell us on the way or something. Don't just make us leave in a hurry. Why is it so bad?" He threw stuff into another bag.

"I'm not leaving with you." I stopped packing. "I need to finish this."

He threw one more shirt into the bag and looked up at me. "Alex...do they know?"

"I think he knows, he knows about you. It was a mistake for you to go into the camp. He's a smart man, he can connect the dots."

"Oh shit. I...well then...we...I…" He seemed at a loss for words. "I need to get Liz."

"No. You need to leave, I'll get her to safety."

"Thanks Alex. I knew you cared."

"I always have."

"Alright. I'm packed." He slung the bag over his shoulder.

"I have to talk to Kellin, then I'll send you guys off. I know Kellin's not your favorite but I need you to trust him fully. Do anything he tells you and stay by him."

He looked around for a moment. "Fine, I understand."

"Thanks, kid." I hugged him. "Be safe."

I felt him hug back. "Promise me I'll see Liz again…"

"I want to, I really do. But I can't promise you something I'm not sure about. I do promise you that I'll try my hardest for you to see her again."

He nodded. "At least tell her I...that I love her." He blushed at the word.

"I will." I walked out the door to where Kellin was. "I have a map for you." I handed it to him. "It's a pre-war map of the United States. A year or so back I met this group of mercenaries, they took my target and in return they said if I ever make it to New Vegas, look them up. I want you to take them up on that offer, tell her that you're with me and I'll be shortly behind." I bit my lip "Kellin, I don't know if I'll make it through this or if I'll be able to deal with the things I've done to you. I'm sorry, I really am." I kissed him. "Please keep Thomas safe." I handed him a bag and walked out the door.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"You're back?" I asked as Dillon walked through the door.

"Yeah. They were relocated. And I found some shocking stuff out." He smiled even though I could see it wasn't funny.

"Tell me." I pushed a bench over to him and sat down on my own.

"My brother...he's alive. Thankfully." He paused. "He doesn't fucking care anymore." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not doing this to get his daughter. He agrees with Cody. He wants everyone to die while he rules to Wastes."

"Is his daughter alive?"

"Yeah, she's alive. She thinks that he's _still_ trying to save her. But he's not. He's helping them!" He growled and knocked his chair over.

I jumped from the loud noise and watched him walked over to the sink. "Dillon...I'm sorry. But you can still fight them. With Alex and I."

"Do you really think you two are going to make it out alive?"

"Honestly? No. I think I'm gonna die. But that doesn't mean I give fighting. Because I'm fighting for someone. I'm fighting for my brother. My bestfriends boyfriend. My bestfriend. And my dead boyfriend. I once told Alex that I'd never leave her. I told her, I'd be her sister forever. I told Kellin that he was not my choice in a boyfriend. But he was my choice in an older brother. I told Thomas he'd always have a sister. And James. That man. I loved. And I told him that I'd never stop fighting for him. He may be dead, but that doesn't mean you quit." I picked up the chair and placed it back down in the right position.

Dillon stared at me for a moment. "So, you're saying I should fight for his daughter and him? What the hell have they done for me!?"

"I don't know. I don't share memories with them. You do. Now I do believe that you have a job to be doing. Get out of the kitchen before someone suspects something." I turned my back to him as he left.

* * *

**Alexandria**

"He wasn't there. No one was there, the shack was abandoned." I threw my backpack on the dirt floor.

"Are you sure?" Cody looked up from his paperwork.

"Yes, there was nothing. A few beds, a couch, that's all."

"Too bad, I'll have some scouts look for them later."

"Them?"

"He's been living with a man and a young woman has been giving him messages. Just remember my dear, I'm all seeing." He smiled at me darkly. "I brought you the girl like you asked. She's in the pen, you know where that is."

I quickly turned around, left the tent, and headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

"What's up?" I asked as Alex ran into the kitchen.

"Where is Dillon?"

"Right here." He walked into the tent. "Need something?"

"She's in the pen."

"Thanks." He sounded really relieved. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know, I haven't checked yet. I'm going to let her go and send her to Megaton, meet her there."

"Thank you so much Alex. Sadly, my brother won't ever be saved. He's joined Cody." Dillon sighed.

"Leave, now." Alex said sternly. "Don't come back. Go West and raise the little girl."

"Understood." He shouted and ran outside the tent.

"Did you plan a second life for everyone?" I asked sarcastically.

"You need to go too." Alex didn't even crack a smile.

"What? Why? What are you going to do?"

"Finish this."

"Alex, I'm not leaving you. I thought we were...I don't know...partners. Why should I leave without you?"

"There's no point for you to die here. I need to take care of Cody, you can't help with that."

"And when was there ever a point for you to die?" I growled.

"We're not talking about me."

"But we are."

"No we're not, we're talking about you."

"I'm not losing my best friend, Alex." My facial expression softened.

"Luckily that's not me."

"Fine, let me say that correctly. I'm not losing my sister."

"I don't think you have a sister, then again we didn't think you had another brother."

"Alex!" I snapped. "I don't want you to kill yourself for me. You always risk your head for me."

"You can't leave your brother sisterless."

"But Alex…" I trailed off.

"No, I'm not going to argue about this. You need to leave, I already programed the coordinates on your Pip-boy, if you hurry you may be able to catch up to them."

"Please tell me you're going to follow me. Are you expecting to live...or die…?"

"I will probably live, it's not like I'm on a suicide mission, but I don't know if I'll follow. I have things I need to fix."

"Well I'm happy you might live but...why can't we help you fix these things? Why are you now deciding to split up? Is it because of me? Is it because I started getting mad and yelling at you?"

"No, it's not about you. It's something none of you know about. I...I just need to take care of something if I live through this."

I held in tears and anger while looking in a different direction. "Just so you know, I'll be coming back to make sure you're not dead." I walked past her with my head down.

She grabbed onto my wrist. "No one knew, the only other person who knew was the vault doctor." She dropped her eyes.

I silently looked at her. Without warning, I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "Please visit me, or something. Just see me because I still want to have my friend."

"That's the thing," She pulled away from me. "A few days before I left the vault, the doc said I had up to five years, I've past that deadline. So either I beat it or it's right on my tail."

I didn't know how to respond. I never knew she was dying. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I should've but I couldn't bring myself to burden you more."

"You should've said something. How is this going to make me want to leave more?"

"I don't have much longer, there's no real value to my life anymore. Why waste yours?"

"Value to your life? And value to my life? Alex, if I never met you, I probably would have committed suicide long ago. The value of your life is my life. You are the reason I breath. You are the reason why I'm free from that vault."

"You don't understand. I'm going to die anyways, your brother needs you. You have the option to leave, to live, I don't."

"But what if you do? What if you did beat it?"

"It's not beatable."

"Fine. I understand you gave up. I'm still comin' back." I whispered and looked down at my feet.

"You think I've given up? Why the hell would I be doing any of this if I've given up?"

"Because you want to die. You don't want anyone of us, Kellin, me, Tom. You don't want us to be here when it happens. And if you live from this, you won't even come back. You'll just go find a new grave spot because you don't want to say good bye."

"Maybe you're right, maybe I don't want to say goodbye. Ever wonder why I left Kellin? I couldn't get attached, I loved, love him."

"And he still loves you. But you still gave up. Why stop living? I know you're about to die. But that shouldn't stop you from living."

"I'm not giving up." She slammed her fist on the table. "I'm cleaning up, can't you see? I'm trying to do something before I'm gone. If you can't see that you're blind and I'm done talking to you."

"Good job. Yell at me. Fight me before you die. That's a great way to 'clean up'." I turned and walked outside the kitchen.

* * *

**Here's chapter 8 for you guys! Hoped you all loved it! Please comment and PM us for suggestions and stuff...thanks!**

**Melissa: Hello everybody. We are almost to the end of the story...sadly. Please PM us if you have any questions or comments. Thanks so much for reading. **

**Megan: Hey all! So chapter 8 huh? Yep that's a good number. Check out Melissa's other pieces. PM us if you have any question, comments, concerns or suggestions Thanks for reading and if you'd like comment.**


End file.
